Un miembro mas en la familia
by Yami Moto
Summary: Jas, es hijo de los Yamis y de los hikaris, su origen aun es un misterio, un psicopata ahora tratara de secuestrar al chico para un plan malevolo...
1. El amor

Un hijo de los dioses:  
  
Expresar Mis Sentimientos Parte 4  
  
Hola a todos!! ^_^ estoy de regreso, mi fic ya es mas claro y detallado que antes, si no le entienden algo mándenme un mail a yami_yugi1701@yahoo.com.mx o yamimoto@hotmail.com. La abreviación "emsp4" es el titulo completo: expresar mis sentimientos parte 4..capichi? ^_^ También lean mi otro fic: expresar mis sentimientos: parte 3  
  
Capítulo 1: El amor  
  
Yami y Yugi finalmente pudieron tener una relación estable, ya habían sido una pareja por los últimos 2 años. Todos los Yamis y sus hikaris se enamoraron y después de un tiempo, desearon tener hijos pero claramente no pudieron.  
  
Después de tantas aventuras y peligros Yami y Yugi han sido pareja por los últimos 2 años. Pero algo le entró al corazón de Yugi. Cuanto iban a durar juntos sabiendo que no podíamos tener hijos? A Yami (NDA: en ese tiempo) le encantaban los niños. Se entretenía bastante con ellos cuando visitaban la nueva tienda de juegos que el y Yugi abrieron. Yugi deseaba poder darle eso a Yami..deseaba poder darle un bebe.....  
  
Un niño de la sangre de ambos.pero nunca pasaría.. Aun así, Ambos disfrutaban plenamente del amor que se tenían. Estos no tenían ningún problema con su amor...pero sus amigos si:  
  
Joel y Mai se enamoraron durante los duelos cuando Y Marik (nda: yo abrevio así Yami Marik) estaba por vencer a Yami, todos los demás se dieron cuenta de que estos se estaban enamorando, quisieron saber si sus pensamientos eran ciertos pero Joey y Mai no dijeron nada.  
  
Finalmente después del año, estos finalmente se hicieron novios y también ya llevaron un año de relación. (NDA: yo siempre he dicho que estos hacen una bonita pareja)  
  
Lo mismo estaba pasando con Tristan y Tea (NDA: ya se que dicen que no hacen una buena pareja pero en realidad en mi opinión estos hacen una buena pareja, además esta pareja es buena para mi fic)  
  
La nueva tienda de Yami y de Yugi iba muy bien, además de que Yami tenía un buen empleo Yugi prefirió quedarse en casa y manejar la tienda. Cuando Yami tenía tiempo el también ayudaba.  
  
El amor de estos no era el único, ya que también había otros...  
  
Como el caso de Ryou Bakura y su contraparte, Yami Bakura, al igual que Yami y Yugi estos se enamoraron desde hace tiempo.  
  
Igualmente Marik y Yami Marik se enamoraron, aunque Y Marik haya tratado de eliminar a su lado bueno, este no se resistió ya que se había enamorado de el.  
  
En otras palabras, todos los Yamis de los artículos del milenio se enamoraron de sus protegidos. 


	2. Un niño con poderes raros

Capítulo 2: Un niño con poderes raros  
  
¿?: El dios egipcio Ra me ha dado permiso de dar un deseo y se lo voy a dar a los Yamis de los artículos del milenio y sus hikaris, solo un niño entre todos ellos. Sabiendo que solo puedo hacer un deseo y se necesita que nazca alguien para que la sangre de todos ellos pueda continuar. Este niño necesita salvarlos a todos. Entonces crecerá mas rápido de lo normal hasta el día en que el destino de este bebe llegue. -la persona susurró mientras el bebé nacía con la brisa del aire y después descendía a la tierra, pero el poder de la persona fue poco y el curso del bebé tomó el camino equivocado..  
  
En algún lugar fuera de la ciudad..  
  
Una mujer llamada Molly caminaba tranquilamente desde la sala hacia su habitación.  
  
Molly: haa (suspiro, pensando:) ya han pasado 2 años desde que mi marido murió. Y otros 7 años desde que supe que mi enfermedad empeoró y ya no puedo tener hijos, Ra ojalá pudiera tener un niño, aunque no fuera de mi sangre..  
  
Momentos después de oyó un "crash" y oyó un llanto grande.  
  
Molly: hmm? ¿? -rápidamente fue hacia donde venía el llanto y entonces suspiró cuando encontró lo que lloraba.  
  
Un bebé recién nacido estaba llorando en el árbol de su casa. Lo bajó gentilmente y notó que todavía tenía el cordón umbilical. Su cabello raro y sus ojos violetas atraparon a los de la chica. Ella rápidamente buscó alrededor para ver si encontraba a la madre, entonces se dio cuenta de que el bebe estaba solo.  
  
Levantó al niño gentilmente y tapándolo con su chaqueta. El pequeño se calmó después de encontrarse con esos brazos calidos.  
  
Molly: oh, pobrecita cosa, como pudo alguien dejar a tan bello bebé? -le suspiró a los ojos violetas del bebé mientras cayó dormido. Dejó el pequeño en su cama, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta esperan do encontrar a los padres. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta encontró una libreta pequeña (NDA: como es en el futuro, no es una libreta como las que conocemos, más bien es como una especie de "palm" la computadora de mano. El cuaderno tenía unas letras en el: Por favor, cuide bien a ese bebe, hasta que sus padres sepan que está vivo. -Molly quedó un poco confundida, pero aun decía: Este bebe no es como un niño normal. El crece más rápido que lo normal y tiene poderes especiales. Los cuales deberá aprender a controlar. Su nombre es Yazim  
  
Molly parpadeó varias veces ante ese "ridículo" mensaje- si, claro. -se dijo a si misma mientras regresaba a su recamara oyendo que el bebe ya había despertado. Casi se desmaya cuando vio que el bebe ya había crecido a 1 año de edad.  
  
Molly: oh wow. -suspiró mientras el bebé estaba leyendo de nuevo su libro digital de cosas raras. Entonces se acostó con el niño ya que la había llamado. Ella botó el libro y entonces miró al pequeño-como te llamas Yazim, te diré "Jas" como cariño..  
  
Ok, con estos 2 ya entenderán algo, esperen el otro capi en una semana. PERO para hacerlo....necesito reviews, para ver si continuo.  
  
Hasta la proxima!  
  
Atte.  
  
Yami Moto 


	3. El encuentro con sus familiares

Edward:Gracias por tu review!!!!! En verdad el personaje de Yami es mi favorito! ^_^ ...faraon de egipto..COOL! ^.^ Oye, que significa todo eso que me pusiste ehh? ¿_? Y en verdad, no es que escriba poco, asi es el capi, en verdad escribo mucho, si no me crees esparate a mi otro fic....  
  
Capítulo 3: El encuentro con sus familiares  
  
3 años después. Yazim voltea a ver a Molly: mami, vamos a ir a la ciudad hoy? -dijo ahora el niño de 5 años. El había crecido de 2 a tres años normalmente y se saltó a los cinco, claramente la nota tenía razón..el chico tenía poderes.  
  
Molly miró al niño. El cabello del pequeño era raramente puntiagudo, sus ojos violetas siempre brillaban con inocencia y felicidad. El color de su piel era crema. Por una razón apenas en el sol por unas horas. Después le sonrió a su hijo (NDA: ella por supuesto lo consideraba su hijo)-si, tendremos que conseguirte ropa nueva, estas creciendo como un demonio  
  
Yazim se sonrojó ante lo que el consideraba "un cumplido". Él era bastante inteligente para su edad, le gustaban las cosas difíciles y los retos.  
  
Yazim: mami, puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo mientras Molly conducía en la autopista aérea.  
  
Molly: hmm?  
  
Yazim: porque no tengo un padre? -dijo mientras parpadeaba con sus propias palabras  
  
Molly quedó "congelada" Ella en verdad nunca quería hablar sobre el hecho de que tarde o temprano, lo iba a perder, y si perdía a su bebe si le decía la verdad?-porque no se donde esta tu padre.-respondió.  
  
Yazim la miró confundido y no preguntó otra cosa. Molly suspiró mientras pisaba el acelerador hacia la ciudad del Cario.  
  
Yazim: mami, puedo conseguir cartas del duelo de monstruos?  
  
Molly pensó por un momento..-eso creo, talvez me puedas ensañar a jugar -dijo con una sonrisa la cual cambió muy rápidamente.-PIT!!! PIT!!!!! MOVE YOU SON OF A @!%"·&.grrr!  
  
Yazim se alejó un poco de su madre al ver el raro comportamiento de su madre.-(pensando) por Ra, bueno, toda persona alguna vez se enoja..hasta con un imbecil como ese jijiji. Yazim después miró a la ventana incomodo con la idea de que no tenía un padre, según el, todos tenían uno.  
  
Finalmente Molly tomó la salida y empezó a descender sobre la ciudad buscando una tienda de juegos. Aterrizó y anunció: bien, aquí estamos.  
  
Ambos vieron que la tienda era pequeña, pero parecía tener muchas cosas raras. Se dirigieron a la tienda y entraron.  
  
Molly entró primero y después sin que se diera cuenta Yazim estaba delante de ella mientras veía unos juegos.  
  
Yazim se acercó con alegría, curiosidad y al mismo tiempo cuidado, se detuvo al ver un cristal con unas cartas cool (NDA: es como decir padre, o como dicen, "chido")  
  
Yami estaba caminando hacia el mostrador, cuando Yazim se dio cuenta, este miró a Yami, Yami quedó congelado. Cuando encontró al joven chico mirándolo, por una razón a Yami se le hizo familiar, suspiró e hizo su cabeza a un lado confundido. El chico llevaba una camisa sin mangas, unos brazaletes de oro en sus brazos y un reloj y unas pulseras, raramente tenía el peinado de Yami Bakura y el tono de piel de Ryou, pero el color de cabello de Marik y el cuerpo de Yami Marik. Y tenía los el color de ojos de Yugi y toda la cara de Yami.  
  
Yazim: "wola" -dijo en una voz rara. Yami sonrió  
  
Yami: te gusta el duelo de monstruos?  
  
Yazim asintió: si, mi mami me va a conseguir unas -dijo orgullosamente. Yami notó que en verdad tenía la cara de Jas y sus ojos.  
  
Molly vio con horror el parecido de Jas con Yami e inmediatamente dijo: Jas, ya tengo unas cartas para ti y para mí. -toma a Jas de las caderas, se lo sube a su espalda y se va del lugar, nunca quería dar a su bebé.  
  
Yazim: ma, por que nos vamos tan rápido?  
  
Molly: por que recordé algo importante.  
  
Ese día mas tarde..  
  
Molly lanzó un quejido mientras Jas la salpicaba en el baño: ARG!  
  
Yazim: jijijijiji -rió el chico con espuma y burbujas en su cabello.  
  
Molly: oh, crees que es gracioso ehh? Tu eres el que está tomando un baño, no yo -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Yazim: jijijiji  
  
Molly sonrió pero se detuvo al escuchar algo: vamos Jas, vamos, sal de ahí. -dijo mientras se levantaba y envolvía a J as con una toalla -quédate aquí.- dijo antes de dejar el baño.  
  
Molly abrió más los ojos con sorpresa al ver 3 hombres en su sala.  
  
¿?: no hay señal del chico. Que es lo que quiere el jefe? -preguntó uno  
  
¿? 2: no se, pero tal vez esté arriba -dijo otro.  
  
Molly rápidamente subió para encontrarse con Jas, también rápidamente tomó un poco se la ropa de Jas y también los adornos que le gustaba llevar, sacó la libreta que contenía la información de Jas y anotó algo, lo envolvió en una cobija y bajó por la salida secreta de emergencia.  
  
Yazim: ma? Que pasa? -dijo mientras Molly corría bajo la lluvia. Molly lo miró: Jas, te vas a quedar con unas personas por un rato. No se si podré regresar por ti pronto. -le susurró mientras lo acercaba hacia ella.  
  
Yazim: pero quiero quedarme contigo -dijo tristemente enterrando su inocente rostro en el pecho de Molly. Molly disminuyó la velocidad mientras entraba a la ciudad.  
  
Molly: lo se, mi bebe, yo también quiero quedarme contigo -dijo mientras besaba la frente de Jas. Molly se detuvo y miró la tienda de juegos. Arriba las luces estaban prendidas.  
  
Molly: Jas, por favor, se bueno con ellos. Uno de ellos puede ser tu padre -dijo mientras ponía a Yazim frente la puerta trasera fuera de la lluvia. Molly rápidamente tocó el timbre y se regresó desapareciendo en la oscuridad.  
  
Yugi tomó un arma de rayo láser como precaución y lentamente abrió la puerta trasera, preguntándose quien sería a esas horas. Se detuvo al ver el niño de 5 años envuelto en una cobija. Yugi buscó preguntándose por que el niño estaría en su puerta. El pequeño abrió sus ojos, Yugi lo levantó viendo lo mojado y frió que estaba el pequeño. Jas simplemente lo miró un poco confundido.  
  
Yugi: ahora, de donde vienes, pequeño? -preguntó curiosamente poniendo al chico en la mesa. Entonces Yugi llamó a su amante: -hey Yami! Creo que querrás venir aquí abajo! - Yugi parpadeó al ver que el pequeño tenía la libreta digital en sus piernas, Yugi lo tomó y empezó a leer:  
  
Creo que este niño es de ustedes. Es difícil de decir pero la pagina 2 les dirá mas, por favor cuiden mucho a Jas. Es un niño adorable.  
  
Yugi parpadeó aun más.  
  
Yami finalmente llegó y se congelo de nuevo al ver al pequeño que conoció hace poco.  
  
Yugi: esto dice que es nuestro. -dijo mientras hacia que el niño se parara  
  
Yami lentamente miró al niño: p-p-p-pero como? No hemos estado con una mujer y además, lo raro es que también se parece a Bakura y Marik también. -Yami señaló mientras el niño bostezaba tiernamente. Yugi suspiró. Era un sueño hecho realidad tener un chico por ahí.  
  
Yugi: luego veremos esto, ahora tiene frió y necesita dormir. -le dijo mentalmente a Yami mientras subía con el pequeño en sus brazos, ya arriba, lo puso en el secador y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba seco, entonces le puso una pijama, la cual le quedaba grande. Después Yami se reunió con Yugi en el cuarto de estudio. Este presionó un botón y una cama holográfica apareció en frente de ellos.  
  
Yugi: bueno, tendrás que dormir aquí por hoy. -le dijo al pequeño  
  
Yami suspiró, aunque le encantó poder tener al pequeño ahora en su casa, ya que le encantaba la mirada inocente del chico y sus ojos. Pero el hecho de que también se parecía a Bakura y a Marik hacia las cosas un poco diferentes.  
  
Yugi: entonces tu nombre es Jas, verdad?  
  
Yazim: e-e-en verdad m-m-mi nombre es Yazim pero me dicen Jas.  
  
Yugi: ah! Mi nombre es Yugi y el es Yami -introdujo  
  
Yazim sonrió y bostezó otra vez  
  
Yami: es raro, su madre vino con el hace unas horas. Cuando me vio se fue muy rápido. -Yugi lo miró y cruzó sus brazos  
  
Yugi: tal vez dormiste con ella y me has estado mintiendo.  
  
Yami abrió mas sus ojos mostrando "shock"  
  
Yami: WHAT!!?? NO WAY!!! (Lo dice en egipcio) no he dormido con nadie excepto tu!- Yami dijo rápidamente- como se te puede ocurrir eso, mi aibou? -toma la mejilla de Yugi- yo te amo yo te pertenezco y tu eres mío -y lo besa en la boca apasionadamente  
  
Yugi: haa, lo se.  
  
Yami: entonces por que lo dijiste?  
  
Yugi: jijiji, me dio curiosidad, me pregunté: que pasaría si digo esto? Esperaba ver que tal reaccionabas. Jijijiji  
  
Yami: entonces fue una broma?  
  
Yugi: jijijiji...si  
  
Yami: SI?! Entonces sufrirás las consecuencias!  
  
Yugi percibió lo que Yami iba a hacer  
  
Yugi: no! No aho..  
  
Yami calló a Yugi con un beso en la boca. Cuando finalmente se separan.  
  
Yami: mi hikari, me encanta que seas inocente..  
  
Yugi: shhhh..  
  
Yami: hmm? ¿?  
  
Yugi: ya se durmió.  
  
Yami: hmm..entonces tenemos cosas que hacer  
  
Yugi: ¿? A que te refieres?  
  
Yami: tu inocencia...me encanta  
  
Yugi: (pensando) uh oh, no es lo que pienso, o si?  
  
Yami: si.si lo es.  
  
Yugi se sonroja..  
  
4 hombres buscaron en la casa de Molly cuando se fue, después fueron con un hombre un poco mas joven.  
  
¿?: Estas diciéndome de que dejaste que se escapara?! Los poderes del niño me ayudaran a controlar este mundo débil y ustedes ni siquiera lo encontraron cuando tiene 5 años!!!!! Si esperamos demasiado crecerá otra vez y tendremos que empezar todo otra vez!!! -gritó el joven- Vayan allá y encuéntrenlo!!!!!  
  
Todos: si, maestro Lex -y se fueron.  
  
Lex: malditos idiotas. Tengo el presentimiento de que yo seré quien encuentre el poder del que maneje un monstruo de duelo -y se levantó para ver la ventana- Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan sus padres, adelantarme y encontrar sus poderes reales -Lex pensó, una bola negra de cristal brilló mientras dijo eso.. 


	4. Conociendo a su familia

Capítulo 4: Conociendo a su familia  
  
Creyendo que Jas estaba dormido, Yami quiso hacer que esa fuera una de las noches en que él y su amor disfrutaban del amor que se tenían.  
  
A ambos les brillaban los ojos de radiante deseo, Yami besaba a Yugi en la boca muchas veces tratando de distraerlo mientras él, le metía algunos dedos en su pequeña entrada para que cuando lo penetrara, no sintiera dolor alguno.  
  
Ya pasados 2 minutos Yugi de repente no sintió la lengua de su amor dentro de su boca, se preguntaba a donde se había ido...cosa que fue respondida en poco tiempo.  
  
Yugi: AWWWWW!....Awwww..Yami  
  
Yami: mmmmm (mentalmente:) te gusta? No te duele?  
  
Yugi: aww..no..no me duele..se siente muy bien..awwwww  
  
Después Yami empezó a embestir dentro de Yugi, este quería mas y mas..entonces como estaba boca arriba en la cama con las piernas separadas, Yugi las levantó y las envolvió en las caderas de Yami, este como resultado se acercó mas a Yugi..  
  
Yami: ahora iré mas rapido y mas profundo OK?  
  
Yugi: Yami.por favor.hazlo ya!  
  
Yami: como desee mi aibou -y entonces hizo lo que dijo y el placer de ambos incrementó hasta que Yami llegó a su punto y Yugi pudo sentir el calido semen de Yami invadir sus entrañas...  
  
Unas horas después...  
  
Mientras Yami y Yugi dormían, Yazim no pudo dormir ya que había hecho un camibo repentino en su vida.  
  
Recordando Jas, se bueno con ellos, uno de ellos puede ser tu padre..  
  
Yazim: (pensando) mi padre? Uno de ellos mi padre? Tengo que averiguar quien es.  
  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Yazim hace a un lado las sabanas y se pone su ropa normal. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Yami y de Yugi vio que había una substancia pegajosa por doquier, en la cama estaban los dos, entrelazados y durmiendo placidamente..  
  
Algo ya común en Yazim era que le gustaba tener actividades por la noche, como decía Molly, Jas era nocturno, Como si fuera de dia, Yazim veía cada detalle de lo que veía, y sin que se diera cuenta, el símbolo del milenio estaba brillando en su frente. Se acercó con mucho cuidado a la mesita de noche donde encontró una pirámide de oro pequeña y con una cadena, Yazim la agarró con curiosidad. Dio vuelta a la izquierda donde se encontró con una fotografía digital (con movimiento) de esas dos personas muy silimales con un grupo de personas raras.  
  
Yami: uuhh..ñam ñam  
  
Yazim: (pensando) shit! Mejor me llevo esto y ya veré que hacer.  
  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces se lleva la foto y sale como bala al estudio. Ya ahí, cierra la puerta con seguro y prende la luz.  
  
Yazim: computadora, un espejo, por favor. -en una especie de caja aparece un espejo.  
  
Yazim va al escritorio y pone el espejo, mas tarde le sacó una copia a la foto. Yazim, decidido a averiguar quien era su padre puso el espejo en frente el con la copia de la foto.  
  
Yazim: oh por Ra. -notó que tenía todo lo que tenían unas personas en la foto. De Yami y de Yugi, quienes acabó de conocer, tenía los ojos de ambos, y la cara de Yugi, pero la forma de los ojos los tenía de Yami, lo único que notó era que él tenía una mirada desafiante, la cual Yazim, no tenía, al contrario, tenía la mirada feliz e inocente de Yugi.  
  
De unas personas que tenían el mismo cabello (Ryou y Yami Bakura) Yazim notó que él tenía el cabello del mas alto de los dos y el tono de piel del mas pequeño.  
  
De un par de personas con aspecto un poco malvado, el tenía el cuerpo del tipo mas alto (Yami Marik) y el color de cabello de ambos.  
  
Como no sabía nada de esas personas, Yazim puso la foto en el scanner y prendió la compu......  
  
Después, le pidió a la computadora la información que tenía de ellos  
  
Dr. Yami Moto Diplomado y Doctorado en arqueología egipcia, maestro de arqueología en el museo nacional de Egipto. Edad: 23 (NA: en realidad tendría 10009..creo) (bla, bla, bla) Dirección: Calle 204 no.1701 (N/a: mi numero favorito ^_^)  
  
Yugi Moto Diplomado en electrónica, y experto en computación, (bla bla bla) Edad: 21 Dirección: Calle 204 no.1701  
  
Yami Marik Ishtar Titulo de arqueología Egipcia y maestro Edad: 23 Dirección: calle 203-178  
  
Dr. Marik Ishtar Actuario (N/A: no se que sea, mi padre lo es, el es un experto en mate pero yo no ^_^) y trabajar en la bolsa de valores Edad 21 Dirección: Calle 203 no. 1834-178  
  
Ryou Bakura Doctorado en medicina (N/a:creo que eso es doctor, uno de gente claro) Edad: 21 Dirección: Calle 200 no. 549  
  
Dr. Yami Bakura Doctorado en arqueología, maestro de arqueología (bla bla bla, lo mismo que Yami) Edad: 23 Dirección: calle 200 no. 549  
  
Yazim: wow, que raro, por que algunos se llaman Yami? Por pares tienen el mismo apellido, son hermanos?  
  
Al ver que tenía muchas cosas de ellos y todavía ver la info. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas  
  
Yazim: ay, me siento mareado, mejor me voy a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente..  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!  
  
Yami: ay...ñam ñam..zzzzzzz  
  
.IIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: CALLATE!!!! -levanta la mano, sale un rayo azul y el despertador se descompone  
  
Yugi: mmmmmm (se estira y se despierta) Yami, ya es el 78º que destruyes mi amor, no creo que podamos comprar mas.  
  
Yami: ha ha ha mi hikari...ojalá nunca pierdas esa inocencia...-empieza a acariciarle el cabello a su hikari y entonces se acerca lentamente a el rostro de su amor pero tenía un objetivo en especial...sus labios.  
  
Yugi en ese momento se sintió atraído por los ojos de su contraparte, en verdad necesitaba a Yami, lo amaba mas que nada (por ahora) y entonces no lo soportó mas y tomó el cuello de su "Yami no tenshi" (angel de oscuridad) atrayéndolo a sus labios.  
  
Yami empezó a besar a Yugide una forma muy especial, llena de ternura pero sobre todo amor, lo que empezó como un contacto con esos suaves labios se volvió un beso apasionado.  
  
Yugi: Y-Y-Yami.(entre los besos) no.no ahora..tenemos visitas.  
  
Yami: que la computadora le ponga seguro a la puerta.  
  
Yugi: ya! -se separa de repente- Yami te amo! -y se avienta sobre el  
  
Yami: no que teníamos visitas? Hmmm?  
  
Yugi: por Ra! Es cierto AHHH! -se levanta- oops!  
  
Yami: necesitamos bañarnos.  
  
Yugi: sip  
  
Yami de repente se levanta de la cama de un salto y carga a su amor.  
  
Yugi: wow! Por que tanta prisa?  
  
Yami: tengo que besarte lo mas rapido posible por que si no llegaré tarde al trabajo.  
  
Yugi: pero si entras a la 1 y son las..8! Por Ra Yami, tenemos mucho tiempo.  
  
Yami: no en mi agenda  
  
Yugi: ¿? (confundido) hmm?  
  
Yami: si quieres lee mi mente  
  
Yugi: no importa...confió en ti -y lo besa-  
  
45 minutos después..  
  
Yugi: awwww Yami..  
  
Yami: te dije que tenía una agenda  
  
(N/A: por si no lo entienden, la agenda es una libreta...pero en este caso, Yami tiene todo el dia planeado, por ejemplo:  
  
8:40: molestar a mi hermano  
  
9:40: desayunar  
  
10:00: molestar a mi hermano  
  
Esta es la mia ^_^)  
  
Yugi: mmmm...-Yami sale cuidadosamente de la entrada de Yugi -voy a hacer el desayuno?  
  
Yami: mejor yo  
  
Yugi: como quieras, iré a ver a Jas.  
  
Yami: no tardes..  
  
Yugi se sonroja otra vez.  
  
+++++++++++ En el estudio.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Yazim: mmm..zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi abre la puerta con cuidado: ...Jas?  
  
Yazim: zzzzzzz  
  
Yugi: oh por Ra...-ve con sorpresa que Yazim tenía ya 6 ½ años -Jas?  
  
Yazim: .zzzzzzz AY! AU AU AU AU AU AU NO ME TOQUES AHÍ!!!!!!  
  
Yugi : pero no tienes nada.  
  
Yazim: ay...mi espalda..hay algo en mi espalda..  
  
Yugi: a ver...no tienes nada  
  
Yazim: siento..que tengo algo..haaa..  
  
//Yami?//si aibou// trae el scanner, Jas tiene algo//ok/  
  
45 segundos después..  
  
Yugi: y bien? Que tiene?  
  
Yami: no se...esta cosa -dice golpeándola- dice que Jas SI tiene algo en su espalda, no se que pero si lo tiene..hmmm creo que tenemos que ver a Ryou.  
  
Yugi: ahora?  
  
Yami: creo, no trabaja los lunes o si?  
  
Yugi: no, no creo.  
  
Yazim: no se preocupen. -se levanta de la cama- solo me duele cuando me toco por ahí. AY!  
  
Yami: ehh..no creo que debas levantarte  
  
Yugi: Jas, estoy de acuerdo  
  
Yazim: (ya parado) estoy bien, ya no me duele..tengo hambre  
  
Yami: que suerte, el desayuno ya esta listo  
  
TUUURRRRR! TUUUR! Yami: hmm?  
  
Computadora: (escrito) llamada de Yami Bakura Tit!  
  
Y Bakura: Grrrrrrrr, FANFARAON!  
  
Yami: hola Bakura!  
  
Y Bakura: grrrrrrrr, Ryou me dijo que quiere que vengas aquí  
  
Yami: a si? Cuando?  
  
Y Bakura: mañana a las 8 PM..y trae tu baraja y tu disco de duelo, te venceré!!!! MWHAWHAWHA!!  
  
Yami: aunque eso no vaya a pasar nunca tendrás mi rompecabezas.  
  
Y Bakura: lo tendré, lo sacaré de unos jeroglíficos pero lo tendré!!  
  
Yami: Ra, dame paciencia...solo vamos a ir nosotros?  
  
Y Bakura: no, van a ir: Tu, tu hikari, Marik, su hikari, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, si se puede Shadi, Ryou y por supuesto Yo! MWHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: que bueno, Yugi y yo traeremos un invitado, creo que debes de verlo.  
  
Y Bakura: Hmm? A ver?  
  
Yami: tendras que esperarte hasta mañana!  
  
Y Bakura: GGGGGRRRRRR! ME LAS PAGA..-Yami cuelga-  
  
Abajo..  
  
Yugi: quien era?  
  
Yami: Bakura, iremos a su casa mañana a las 8  
  
Yugi: genial..  
  
Yazim: BBURP!!!!! (eructa) ay, que rico.  
  
Yami: AHAHAHAHAHA Como se oyó..  
  
Yugi: Yami, cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar con la laptop?  
  
Yami: paciencia mi aibou, paciencia, estoy muy cerca de acabar.  
  
Yugi: nunca te lo pregunté pero que haces?  
  
Yami: encontré este calendario egipcio hace 2 semanas, intento combinarlo con el calendario de ahora, si lo logro sabremos cuando cumplimos años. Yugi: en serio?  
  
Yami: si! Estoy a punto de acabarlo...  
  
A las 12:45...  
  
Yami: ACABE!!!!!!!!  
  
Después... Yami: mi portafolios ya, i.d. ya (identificación)..  
  
Yugi: mi Yami, ya son 5 para la 1 mejor usa tus poderes y tele transpórtate  
  
Yami: no creo, ya sabes lo que nos pasó la ultima vez.  
  
Yugi: si, aun asi!  
  
Yami: hikari espera!!!!!  
  
-SHHOT!  
  
45 minutos después..  
  
Yami: Archaeology is the search for Fact. -escribe FACT en el pizarrón- not truth. If it's truth you're interested in, Dr. Bloom's philosophy class is down the hall. Forget ideas and digging up in the world. We don't follow maps to treasure and "X" never ever marks the spot. -entra un tipo de 46 años. ...60% of all archaeology is done in the library, searching, and reading we cannot afford to take mythology at face value.  
  
RIIIIIIING!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: shit, saved by the bell, next week the discovery of pharaoh tukankamon. I will be in my office if anybody's got problems.  
  
Yami: Marcus...lo hice.  
  
Marcus: lo hiciste? -Yami saca su laptop con las resultados -en hora buena Yami, muy bien hecho. Tebdr{a un lugar de honor al lado del calendario.  
  
Yami: bien, discutiremos mis honorarios durante la cena con champaña...TU invitas.  
  
Marcus: si...yo invito -ya baboseando frente a la compu..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ********************************** Con Yugi...  
  
Yugi: no otra vez, Jas, tengo que ir al mercado, quieres venir?  
  
Yazim: si!! -dijo entusiasta-  
  
El mercado Egipcio era el favorito de Yugi, le recordaba su hogar (ya que el también era egipcio, ya lo entenderán.) Había de todo: gallinas, pesacados, mascotas, alimento, computadoras.... Yazim veía facinado a todos lados, nunca había estado alli, todos trataban de ofrecerle algo pero este los ignoraba.. A unos 2 metros, Lex estaba disfrazado paseando por alli..cuando sintió unas presencias.  
  
Lex: huh? (respira agitadamente) es..el.faraón..esta aquí...-se da quenta de Jas-y quien es ese? -ve pasar a Yugi con Jas detrás de el...-ES EL!!!! LO ENCONTRE!!!!!!LO HE ENCONTRADO!!!!! MWWHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Ahora, tengo que localizar a sus padres, si no sera demasiado tarde y el plan deberá de esperar  
  
Yazim ve que un a ave hermosa pasa zumbando y entonces empieza a caer, rapidamente este la recoge y ve que tiene una ala lastimada.  
  
Yazim: pobre cosita...Yugi que ave es esta?  
  
Yugi: por Ra! Esa es una guacamaya egipcia, son aves muy bonitas y raras, dicen que le trae buena suerte al que la ve por primera vez  
  
Yazim: O.O en serio? Que cool!  
  
Lex: hmmm..ese debe ser el famoso amante del faraón, MWHAHA ahora debo averiguar en donde viven y mi plan tendrá éxito MWHAWMHAMWHAHAHAMWHAHAMWHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAZADOR RARO!  
  
CR: si mi señor?  
  
Lex: averigua donde vive el amante del faraón y en donde trabaja.  
  
CR: en seguida señor...  
  
´[++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Mientras que con Yami..  
  
Mientras que Yami entraba a su oficina se encontró con la desgracia de que muchísimas personas estaban por alli haciendo escándalo..  
  
Todos: Dr- Moto! JSDVFALFJSAAGHTRJHNIKLESRJGÑNERYUUOBTNHOTMGUUTUMJ3OIATESRNOGHNSROJGNOI45WYUN 459GTRTUIHJNEMGHERITGJPOHATJEIAPNRHNTRN (no se les entiende nada)  
  
Yami: silencio!  
  
Secretaria: Su correo estáa en su escritorio, aquí estan sus recados, su agenda y este papelo todavía no esta hecho!  
  
Yami: pon el nombre de todos en una lista y los veré a todos EN TURNO. -de milagro logra entrar a su oficina, cierra la puerta y se "acuesta" en su silla, de su portafolios, logra sacar el rompecabezas del milenio y se lo pone en su cuello, ya que estaba prohibido que los profesores llevaran cosas como esa...mas tarde, la puerta ya se estaba derrumbando y encontes este suspira con fastidio y hace un a de sus cosas favoritas: Toma sus cosas, abre una ventana y sale de ahí. Ya lejos y dirigiendose a su casa, Yami se quita su camisa y se pone una camiseta sin mangas y su chaqueta.  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Mas tarde...  
  
Yami: Yugi? Amor! Ya llegué! Donde está? -un ave pasa zumbando en su cabello y este se agacha para esquivarla -what the.. -y entonces llega Yugi con Jas a su lado.  
  
Yugi: hola Yami!  
  
Jas: (con timidez) h-hola  
  
Yami: hola, que fue esa cosa?  
  
Yugi: una guacamaya egipcia, Jas la encontró en el mercado.  
  
Yami: en serio? Que suerte!  
  
Yugi: como te fue?  
  
Yami: quería decirte que iré a cenar con mi jefe a discutir mis honorarios.  
  
Yugi: Yami! Que vamos a hacer con todo ese dinero?  
  
Yami besa a Yugi: disfrutarlo, mi tenshi (angel) además, tenemos que ir con Bakura mañana recuerdas?  
  
Yugi: mmhmmm.  
  
Un dia después....  
  
Yugi: Jas! Se nos va a hacer tarde!!!!  
  
Jas (Yazim) Ya voy ya voy! -y ya baja las escaleras- que tal  
  
Yami: O.O a Y Marik le va a encantar!  
  
Yugi: y a mi!  
  
[´++{++{ñ+-+{+  
  
En la casa de Ryou y Bakura..  
  
Yugi: hola a todos!  
  
Y Bakura: ash, ya llegó el faraón  
  
Y Marik: digo lo mismo  
  
Todos: hola  
  
Ryou: O.o quien esta por alli  
  
Yami: que bueno que lo preguntas, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar..  
  
Todos al notar lo serio que estaba Yami, fueron a la sala y el y Yugi contaron todo lo que pasó..  
  
Joey: O.O se parece mucho a ustedes.  
  
Y Bakura: veramos que habilidades tiene, haber..Jas o como te llames, sabes jugar duelo de monstruos  
  
Jas: pues...no  
  
Y Bakura: OoO NO!!!??? Por Ra fanfaraon!!! No le has enseñado nada!!!??  
  
Yugi: tenemos planeado hacerlo.  
  
Jas: (pensando) no se por que.pero creo saber jugar el duelo de monstruos..perno ni se para que sirven los discos de duelo!!!! Bueno, hay solo una forma de saberlo.. Acepto el reto  
  
Todos O.O  
  
Y Bakura: que que?  
  
Jas: que acepto el duelo.  
  
Y Bakura: est{a bien, estas acabado -y se sienta en una sila frente a un mini-tablero.  
  
Yami: ten.  
  
Jas ¿?  
  
Yami: la necesitarás  
  
Jas: gracias -con una timida sonrisa-  
  
//al parecer tiene tu inocencia, Yugi// Yami!.....(se sonroja)//jijiji..//  
  
Jas tuvo la mirada baja hasta que empezó el duelo.  
  
Y Bakura: levanta la cara como hombre! Jas: como quieras -levanta la mirada y notan que su rostro cambió, ya no era inocente y bello, era seguro y desafiante, su cabello tambi{en cambi{o un poco y ahora el cabello que ten{ia en la frente fue cambiando por unos mechones rubios (como los de Yami)- que esperas hora de pelear!  
  
Jas: 10 000 Y Bakura: 10 000  
  
// J-J-Jas tiene un Yami? }// imposible, debería tener un articulo del milenio para eso// tal vez no// el tiempo lo dirá, hikari//  
  
Antes que nada, a los lados ponen un mini sistema de hologramas (como el capi de Yami vs. Bakura cuando todos los demás son cartas.asi son los hologramas de este duelo, capichi? ^_^)  
  
Y Bakura: tu primero  
  
Jas: como quieras..pongo estas 2 boca abajo y neo the magic swordsman (1700/1000) en modo de ataque  
  
Y Bakura: empiezas rapido..MUWHAHAHAHA!! estas acabado! Convoco a mi en modo de ataque!  
  
Jas: (pensando) hmmm..es muy debil ese monstruo, debe tener algo planeado.. -toma su carta  
  
Yugi: cree en el corazon de las cartas, Jas.  
  
Jas: corazon de las cartas? Que es eso?  
  
Yugi: luego te lo diré.  
  
Jas: (pensando) bueno, confiare en el tal corazon de las cartas..QUE??!! El mago oscuro?! Increíble! Ahora, pondré una carta mas boca abajo y ahora uso soul exchange y sacrifico a tu y al mio para convocar..AL MAGO OSCURO!!  
  
Y Bakura: QUE!!!  
  
Joey: que suerte!!!!!  
  
Jas: ataca sus puntos de vida!!!  
  
Y Bakura: ARRRRGG!!!!!!  
  
Jas: 10 000 Y Bakura: 7 500  
  
Y Bakura: grrrrr ahora verás!! Ahora activo Destiny borard! (la tabla del destino)  
  
Yami: no esa!  
  
Y Bakura: MWUAHAHAHA!!! En 5 turnos ganaré este turno automáticamente y no podrás hacer nada!!  
  
Jas: ..... (pensando: ) no lo creo, tengo remove trap boca abajo, ni sabrá lo que pasó!  
  
Y Bakura: ahora has tu jugada!  
  
Jas: ahora pagarás el no haber convocado monstruos en el campo, ahora convoco a gama, el guerrero imantado en modo de ataque! (1700/1600) Ataquen sus puntos de vida!!!!  
  
Y Bakura: Ahhh! Y Bakura: 3300 Jas: 10 000  
  
Y Bakura: ahora pondré este monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y activo una trampa: ultimate offering! Esta carta me permite convocar otro monstruo al pagar 500 puntos de vida, ademas activo DIAN queto, te cure master! Y ahora convoco al necrotemor oscuro en modo de ataque! (2200/2800) Ataca a su guerreo imantado!  
  
Jas: NO!  
  
Jas: 9 500 Y Bakura: 3 500 (primero usó Dian queto= 4 000 y después usó ultime offering = 3 500, para que no me digan de cosas)  
  
Jas: ahora usaré el field "Yami" (pensando: que coincidencia que asi se llama...mi padre) y activo esta: the book of secret arts! (3300/ 2600) ataca!  
  
Y Bakura: tonto! Activaste mi trampa mirror force!!  
  
Jas: NOOO!  
  
Y Bakura: ahora necrotemor, ataca sus puntos de vida!!  
  
Jas: 7300 Y Bakura: 3 500  
  
Y Bakura: este duelo lo voy a ganar!  
  
Jas: no cuentes con ello  
  
*************** Mas tarde.  
  
Y Bakura: 200 Jas: 150  
  
Y Bakura: otro ataque directo y te habre vencido MWUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jas: (pensando) no puede ser, ya acabó con las mejores cartas de la baraja, aunque la sepa manejar no ganaré!!! No lo voy a dejar ganar, seguiré hasta el fin! Si perderé perderé con honor!! Aquí voy...corazon de las cartas guiame!!!! QUE???!!! El dragon al lado de Ra??? Esta carta es muy poderosa! Pero puede ser mi unica esperanza...  
  
//el dragon al lado de Ra? No será peligroso?//lo dudo, en este duelo Bakura no ganará ni perderá nada, tal vez Jas la pueda usar, es su unica esperanza//pero para que ganar este duelo?// no se, tal vez Jas quiera ganar por una razon especial.ya lo sabremos//  
  
Y Bakura: vamos Jas, has tu jugada.  
  
Jas: este fue un gran duelo, el primero y fue muy difícil, lamento decirte que la victria es mia.  
  
Y Bakura: que?! Estas bromeando verdad?  
  
Jas: acabo de sacar la carta que me permitirá destruir tus monstruos y el resto de tus puntos de vida  
  
Y Bakura: no es verdad! Jas: entonces te lo probaré, mientras sacrifico a mi maga oscura.(2800/2500) a mi carta de convoco al craneo (3300/ 2000) y al dragon blanco de ojos azules (3800/3300) para convocar al dragon al lado de Ra!!!  
  
Pero hubo un problema...el dragón no salió como debio de ser, salio encerraro en la bola dorada (igual que en Marik vs. Mai)  
  
Jas: que?!  
  
Y Marik: no podrás controlarlo a menos que leas el antiguo recital que esta escrito en la carta.  
  
Jas: como lo controlo?  
  
Y Marik: que inocente eres! Si no lees lo que te digo, Bakura lo hará y el tendrá la victoria! Ha ha!!  
  
Jas mira hacia la carta..: que?! Puedo leerlo! Como si fuera en ingles o español, puedo leerolo como si fura cualquier cosa!!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Ryou/Y Bakura/Marik/Y Marik: QUE?!  
  
Jas pronuncia las palabras en el antiguo egipcio después, el holograma del dragón aparece frente a el  
  
Jas: lo hice! Ahora dragon a la lado de Ra, ataca su monstruo y acaba con sus puntos de vida!!  
  
Y Bakura: perdí frente a un novato  
  
Jas: 150 Y Bakura: 0 000  
  
Jas: te vencí! (ya siendo el otra vez)  
  
/Yami, viste el cambio? de repente vuelve a ser el mismo!// tu crees que en verdad tenga un Yami dentro de el?// la nota decía que tendría poderes..pero no digo nada acerca de un Yami// tendremos que averiguarlo//  
  
Y Bakura: perdí..  
  
Jas: no importa! Es solo un juego (sonriendo)  
  
Joey: oye, donde aprendiste a jugar duelo de monstruos?  
  
Jas: en verdad no se, solo sabái que sabía jugarlo y ya, no se como aprendí.  
  
Ryou: fue un buen duelo.  
  
Marik: sabe bien como manejar una baraja.  
  
Y Marik: ¬ ¬ no creo, tal vez fue la baraja del faraón quien lo hizo ganar.  
  
Marik: quien sabe.  
  
Tristan: traje refresco emborrachante! Quien quiere?  
  
Todos: no, no, no yo.  
  
Ryou: recuerda lo que nos pasó la ultima vez.  
  
+++++Flashback.....****  
  
(este flashback sale en otro de mis fics, uno que estoy modificando y que pronto lo publicaré)  
  
Yami toma de una botella azul y después de pone medio tonto  
  
Marik: que es eso?  
  
Yami: sabe a 7 up hip!(si, el refresco!)  
  
Marik: a ver..-toma la botella, la limpia y tambien queda medio tonto- BURP!!! (ERUCTA) AY! Esta juerte.  
  
AL ver esto, a todos (a absolutamente todos) deciden tomar un poco.  
  
********30 minutos después*******  
  
Todos caminaban de forma tonta y borrachos.  
  
Tristan: hey! Hip! Que rayos es esta cosa? HIP!  
  
Yugi: dejame ver..-toma un poco- BURP!!!!! HIP! Ay...dice "bebida emborrachante con sabor a 7 up"  
  
Mai: eso lo explica HIP!  
  
Serenity: Joey, nunca me sentí asi!  
  
Joey: se siente genial no?  
  
Mas tarde todoscaminaban con los brazos en los hombros del otro (como compadres) mientras cantaban canciones medio raras.  
  
Desconocidos al ver al grupo: ..borrachos..  
  
Ryou: quien fue el imfesil que se acabó la bottela? (el error es a propósito)  
  
Yami: a ved...FORCK!!!!! (en lugar de "fuck" dice "fork o forck"  
  
Yami: a ver si le atino.. -lanza la botella a un basurero y la botella se rompe-  
  
Todos: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL DE YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Y Todos se fueron borrachos a sus departamentos. Veamos que pasa..  
  
****Depto. Moto******  
  
Yami y Yugi recien entran a su depto y automáticamente caen en la cama....besandose.  
  
Yugi: mmmm...(entre besos) no hueles a cerveza...  
  
Yami: pues que esperarabas mi tenshi? (angel)  
  
Yugi: sabes a 7 up que rico...  
  
Y finalmente sin darse cuenta caen en sueño aun vestidos...  
  
****Depto. Ishtar****  
  
Marik: HIP!!! Ay! Maldito Yami! Me dejó borracho...-y cae dormido en un sofá-  
  
*******Depto. Wheeler********  
  
Serenity: ay, stoy tan tonta que ni puedo subir  
  
Joey: dejame ayudarte -la empuja, sale volando y aterriza en las sabans de su cama.-canasta!!!  
  
Y ambos caen dormidos  
  
Ejem...creo que no es necesario que siga con los demás..  
  
*******End flashback+++++++++  
  
Joey: si, pero creo que no haría nada mal unos cuantos tragos.  
  
Finalmente, ni los articulos del milenio pudieron impedir que sus dueños quedaran borrachos...  
  
Todos: MDMFHKGHRDUIOHEOITHRHAOITHRQPHN IGUHGNILGHFLDMHGLIHNGDHNR  
  
Jas: .......¿?..................O_o.....  
  
*******8 horas después....  
  
Todos dormían en diferentes lugares con sus respectivas parejas:  
  
Yami y su hikari: De cabeza en un sofá  
  
Joey y Mai: Dormidos en la mesa..(y Joey muy comodo en el pecho de Mai...)  
  
Ryou y Bakura: Dormidos de forma incómoda en la mesa  
  
Marik y Y Marik: Dormidos comodamente en el suelo  
  
Tristan y Tea: Sentados en una silla cercana y con sus cabezas deteniéndose...  
  
Jas: La unica persona dormida en forma muy comoda: en un sofá de su tamaño y con su chaqueta como cobija, como una precaución, Jas se puso un cojín en su espalda para que no le doliera.  
  
Jas: mmmmmm...  
  
En el sueño de Jas...  
  
Jas estaba en su cama contemplando y resivando su baraja y su disco de duelo (aunque no los tenga en realidad) y perdido en sus pensamientos..  
  
Jas ha estado notando que sus..padres tienen como pareja a unas personas que son casi identicas a ellas, y de coincidencia la persona mayor se llama "Yami" y le dice a su pareja: hikari, tenshi, aibou, koibito.....  
  
Jas: en verdad se aman...  
  
Jas por un momento dejó de hacer lo que hacia y se acostó boca arriba en su cama deseando algo.. En verdad deseaba poder tener a un amigo o compañero..alguien que pudiera cuidarlo, protegerlo...y amarlo. Un amigo que siempre estuviera para aydarlo pase lo que pase, y cuando los necesite, unos calidos brazos..En verdad deseaba tener a un amante (aunque no supiera lo que es)...como sus padres...alguien que pudiera amarlo y tenerlo como amigo y compañero.... (muy joven para pensar en eso, no creen?)  
  
En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abre y entra alguien.  
  
Jas: quien es? Si vas a hacerme algo tendrás que vercerme en un duelo -poniendo su baraja en el disco de duelo-  
  
¿?: no, no tengo deseos malignos..  
  
Jas: entonces que quieres, mirame  
  
La persona se acercó mas a Jas y levantó su rostro, caminó unos pasos mas y la luz pudo hacer que se viera su rostro y su cuerpo:  
  
Era igual que el, piel blanca, cabello cenizo, ojos violetas, unos 2 años mayor que el..pero con una diferencia: no tenía la mirada tierna e inocente de Jas, al contrario, la tenía segura y desafiante. Su cabello era mas puntiagudo y levantado, tenía la forma de los ojos como Yami. (Yami Yugi)  
  
¿?: vengo de parte de los dioses, mi nombre es Yami, Yami Yazim.  
  
Jas: que?? (pensando:) no puede ser, mi Yami, mi deseo oido?? P-p-p-pero como???  
  
Yami Y: los dioses han escuchado tus deseos y yo he venido para protejerte y cuidarte, mi misión no solo fue venir y amarte, tambíen pretejerte y hablarte sobre tu destino.  
  
Jas: ¿? M-m-mi destino?  
  
Yami Y: si, no te has preguntado por que estas aquí? Para que naciste, que es lo que debes hacer como tu destino? Que pasaría si fueras otra persona? Por que eres tu? Cual es tu objetivo?  
  
Jas: si, me he preguntado eso una y otra vez, como lo sabes?  
  
Yami Y: he venido a responderte esas preguntas..  
  
Jas: ..eh, quieres sentarte?  
  
Yami Y: si. -se sienta-  
  
Jas: (pensando) en verdad es atractivo, por Ra! Mi corazon va a estallar! Me siento...atraido..-se sonroja- en verdad es muy muy muy atractivo... //gracias..///-que? Estas en mi mente?// si, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, y tu los mios, a menos que volquees nuestro vinculo mental//vinculo mental?//si, nuestras mentes estan conectadas, pero tambien podemos ocultarnos algunos pensamientos..//wow//ahora, te digo lo que tengo que decir por vinculo o por cuerpo//como quieras///  
  
Yami: Y: bien, no creo que tengas tiempo para escucharlo, es una larga...MUUUUYYYYY larga historia.  
  
Jas: y tengo MUUUUUUUCHO tiempo para escucharla -con una inocente sonrisa, su Yami quedó enamorado perdidamente de su hikari, y su inocencia..-  
  
Yami Y: verás, hace como 10 000 años, tu padre, Yami era faraón de Egipto, su padre murió y el tuvo que convertirse en faraón. El, al igual que tu, deseó tener un amigo, un compañero, un alma gemela..Los dioses escucharon su deseos ya que venían desde lo mas profundo de su corazon....asi fue como conocio a Yugi, un tenshi (angel), enviado directamente de parte de los dioses, no solo por su deseo, ya que tambíen necesitaría ayuda para el destino que le tenían preparado al faraón Atem.. (N/A: Esta CONFIRMADO, el verdadro nombre de Yami es ATEM, sale en el manga japonés)  
  
Jas: ..ehh, me podrías decir quien es Yami? Mis padres, casi todos se llaman Yami.  
  
Yami Y: verás, no es difícil, el faraón Atem tiene 3 colores de cabello, rojo, negro y rubio, tambien lo tiene levantado y puntiagudo, su tenshi es igual.  
  
Jas: ah..ya se quien  
  
******Después de un tiempo..*****  
  
Jas: y entonces por que estoy aqi, cual es mi objetivo?  
  
Yami Y: es muy simple, todos tus padres se han amado por años, aun desde Egipto, se amaban tanto que era imposible medir el amor que se tenían, hasta moririan si no tuvieran a sus hikaris. Como son hombres, claramente no tenían lo necesario para tener un hijo, asi que lo desearon....aun se quedaban con el deseo.. Los dioses nunca habían escuchado esos deseos, en verdad venían desde el fondo de su corazon..asi fue como tu naciste, eres la mezcla de todos ellos, La inocencia de los hikaris y la valentía y el coraje de los Yamis...tu eres todos ellos, pero en uno, esa es la razón por la que te pareces a todos ellos.  
  
Jas: vaya...y de donde saliste tu?  
  
Yami Y: naturalmente, los Yamis salieron de articulos del milenio, ese fue el origen de todos ellos. Tu eres una excepción, yo he estado en lo mas profundo de tu alma desde tu nacimiento, mi destino al parecer es enamorarme de ti, acepté este deber por que sabía que Ra lo hacía por una buena razon, en verdad juro por mi alma que nunca había visto tan radiante belleza e inocencia, tu alma es pura y sin oscuridad..  
  
Jas se sonroja ante el cumplido.  
  
Jas: e-e-en serio?  
  
Yami Y: no te puedo mentir, ni siquiera se como hacerlo.  
  
Lentamente ambos se acercan a sus rostros, con lso ojos cerrados, ambos se movían hacia delante..Jas decidió probar los labios de su "lado oscuro" de un solo jalón, el espiritu nunca se imaginó el sabor de ese angel, en verdad el era pura inocencia. Después, Yami empezó a explorar el la boca de su protegido con su lengua, este estaba nervioso y sin saber que hacer, no sabía no que tenía que hacer, el espiritu percibio eso y decidio invitarlo a hacer lo mismo...  
  
Que tal ehh? No me dio tiempo de escribir bien este capi, estoy a las carreras, si me envian un mail, no lo responderé hasta el 9 de febrero, esque me voy a acpulco!!! ^.^ a tomar unas buenas vacaciones.  
  
Haata la proxima y por favor, por lo que mas quieran, DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. And I guess thats why they call it the b...

Capitulo 5: ...And I guess that's why they call it the blues......  
  
Ana-91: gracias por tu review ^_^ me alegra que mi fic te guste, si, Jas es muy joven para eso no? Y si, estan en el futuro y tuve unas vacaciones geniales!!! Los otros 3 fics todavía no estan en ff.net, los que estan a punto de ser publicado es el 3 y el 1 EMSP 1: El deseo de un faraón EMSP 3: ¿? Y no te preocupes, Jas besará a su Yami cuando tenga de 14-16 años.  
  
*************************** Al dia siguiente..... Lunes, 10 agosto 7011 9:02 AM  
  
N/A: aclaro que en este capi hay lemon, el que no le guste el lemon que no lea este capitulo  
  
Yami: ay.....mi cabeza  
  
Yugi: awww (quejido) me retumba la cabeza  
  
Yami: mmm....jejeje, Yugi, se como se nos puede quitar el dolor  
  
Yugi: (quitando la mano de su frente) a si? Como? –curioso-  
  
Yami: de esta forma –con su mano izquierda toca la nuca de Yugi, llevando sus labios hacia los de su angel y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano toma su rompecabezas junto con el brazalete del milenio de Yugi y hace que se toquen, y estos comienzan a brillar-  
  
Al separarse de los labios de Yami, Yugi ve que ya no estaban en la sala de Ryou, Yami llevaba ropa de faraón al igual que Yugi, este mira hacia los lados y se da cuenta de que estan en los aposentos de el y de Yami cuando estaban en el antiguo egipto.....  
  
Yami: mi hikari, se te hace conocido este lugar? Mmm?  
  
Yugi: si pero, como... -fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de Yami-  
  
Yami: oldivaste que nuestros articulos son casi iguales?  
  
Yugi: creo...  
  
Yami: bueno, voy a hacer lo que te dije –mientras besa a Yugi nuevamente quitandole la ropa-  
  
Yugi: mmmmm....  
  
Yami se alegra al escuchar el primer gemido de su tenshi, de forma seductora, Yami deja el pecho y espalda de Yugi descubiertos. Ahora, Yami empieza a besar el cuello de Yugi y da suaves mordiscos, sacandole mas gemidos a Yugi, pero como a este no le gusta quedarse atrás, el tambien empieza a quitarle la ropa a su Yami con los ojos cerrados.....  
  
Mas tarde, Yami estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama acariciando los cabellos dorados de Yugi y meditando..... Yugi pudo sentir con Yami derramaba una lagrima y cerraba sus ojos, tambien pudo sentir que Yami le ocultaba un pensamiento...  
  
Yugi: Yami que estas pensando?  
  
Yami: ........es que.....te amo Yugi, y simplemente la idea de perderte me aterra, sin ti, yo no podría existir....y no te quiero perder...snif snif snif.....maldita sea Yugi, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon, no se que haría sin ti...snif  
  
Yugi: -tomando la mejilla de Yami y viendo esos ojos violetas llenos de lagrimas, llenos de amor, ternura...y tristeza- Yami, por que piensas eso? No me separaré de ti, te amo y lo sabes muy bien, no me perderás Yami, juro por las arenas de Egipto que no nos vamos a separar. –y abraza a Yami-  
  
Entonces Yami se separa de Yugi, truena los dedos y mágicamente aparece un piano tocando por si solo, Yami sonrie empezando a cantar una cancion.......  
  
Yami: Don't wish it away Don't look at it like it's forever Between you and me I could honestly say That things can only get better  
  
And while I'm away Dust out the demons inside And it won't be long Before you and me run To the place in our hearts Where we hide  
  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues Time on my hands Could time be spent with you Laughing like children Living like lovers rolling like thunder Under the covers And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
Yugi derrama una lagrima y canta con Yami....  
  
Yugi: Just stare into space Picture my face in your hands Live for each second Without hesitation And never forget I'm your man  
  
Wait on me girl, Cry in the night if it helps But more than ever I simply love you More than love itself  
  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues Time on my hands Could time be spent with you Laughing like children Living like lovers rolling like thunder Under the covers And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
(Despues el piano toca solo)  
  
Yami: Wait on me girl, Cry in the night if it helps But more than ever I simply love you More than love itself  
  
Ambos Yami y Yugi: And I guess that's why they call it the blues Time on my hands Could time be spent with you Laughing like children Living like lovers rolling like thunder Under the covers And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
Yami: Laughing like children Living like lovers Yugi: And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
Yugi: Laughing like children Living like lovers  
  
Ambos Yami y Yugi: And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
Ambos: Laughing like children Living like lovers And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
  
Ambos: And I guess that's why they call it......the blues............  
  
Dejen review!!!! 


	6. Junta de consejo tecnico tecnico

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!  
  
Ana alejandra hirameku: (que nombre tan raro) no te preocupes, la cancion sale 3 veces en la saga, 1 en la 1º y las ultimas en este fic. pondré un mini-diccionario y no sabes ingles o sabes poco. o_O gracias por tu review  
  
Dreigon: si, hay tres anteriores, no te las puedo mandar por ahora, las publicaré dentro de poco......MUUUUUY POCO solo ten paciencia, y este fic será largo........ya leiste la 5º parte? Ya esta en ff.net y en serio podrías dibujar a Jas? si es asi dimelo y te daré los detalles, me das tu mail? En mio es yamimoto@hotmail.com o yami_yugi1701@yahoo.com.mx Saludos!!!  
  
Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 4: Un hijo de los dioses  
Capítulo 6: "Junta de Consejo tecnico"  
  
Yami y Yugi: And I guess that´s why they call it..........the blues........  
  
(N/a: Cancion interpretada por Elton john, uno de los favoritos de mi padre, album: "Love songs" ademas que nos la pusieron en la escuela y como me la se de memoria .....^_^)  
  
-y se abrazan como si no fuera a haber un mañana.....-  
  
Mas tarde.....  
  
Yugi: mmmm...Yami?  
  
Yami: dormiste bien mi hikari?  
  
Yugi: si.........de donde sacaste esa cancion?  
  
Yami: bueno, simplemente me llegaban las palabras y tu?  
  
Yugi pone su mano en su pecho: simplemente decia lo que me dijo mi corazon....me guie por mis sentimientos.....  
  
Yami: hmmm......eso lo explica....  
  
Yugi: explicar que?  
  
Yami: la tan hermosa voz que tienes al cantar mi Yugi.....tienes una voz angelical.....  
  
Yugi se sonroja: gracias Yami.....tengo hambre......  
  
Yami: pues que esperamos? –los invade una luz cegadora-  
  
Todos: mmmmmm mañ mam ñam......  
  
Mai: mmmmm.....Joey?  
  
Joey: mmmm que comodo –acomodandose en el pecho de Mai.....-  
  
Mai: COMO TE ATREVES!!!!-Le da una cachetada a Joey, este cae al suelo adolorido.  
  
Joey: ay.....mi hermoso rostro  
  
Tristan: sobre todo hermoso....  
  
Joey: GRRRRR! CALLATE TRISTAN!!!  
  
Mai: ^_^  
  
-RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: grrrrrrrr....quien quiera que sea lo mandaré al reino de las sombras.......  
  
Ryou: aferrandose a los pantalones de Bakura: Baku......no vayas, aun es temprano, no seas hostil, dile de groserias pero no al reino de las sombras.....  
  
Y Bakura: como desee mi amor......  
  
Y Bakura abre la puerta: QUE QUIERES???!!! OBLIVION!!!!!  
  
Shadi: @.@ veo muchos kuribos......  
  
Ryou aun aferrado: Shadi? Que haces aquí?  
  
Shadi: X_X vengo a saludarlos......  
  
Ishizu: que hostiles, y los llamas amigos?  
  
Shadi: @_@ este siempre ha sido hostil.......  
  
Todos con los ojos medio cerrados: Shadi? Que haces aquí?  
  
Joey: viejo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ^_^ que haces por aquí?  
  
Shadi: @_@ Ra......Joey es un kuribo?  
  
Joey: ¬¬ Bakura le hizo el choque......  
  
Shadi se sacude la cabeza: ah! Joey! Como estas? Y Yami?  
  
Joey: en el sofa...  
  
Shadi camina hacia el sofá y ve al Yami de cabeza....  
  
Shadi: hola, mi faraón....  
  
Yami: Shadi? Que haces aquí?  
  
Shadi: tengo que darle algunos datos....  
  
Ya todos de pie, Shadi les presenta a todos su novia  
  
Shadi: ahora, les presento a Ishizu.  
  
Tea: pero si es igual a la Ishizu de hace 5000 años.  
  
Shadi: exacto, ella es la reencarnación de Ishizu.  
  
Y Marik: al parecer, la hermana de mi ser débil ha vuelto.  
  
Marik: ¬¬*** tu tambien eres debil cuando se trata de mi.  
  
Y Marik se sonroja  
  
Bakura: jijijiijijijijijiji AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Y Marik: CALLATE ROBATUMAS!!!!!  
  
Los hikaris de ambos tuvieron que agarrarlos de las caderas para evitar que se mataran  
  
Todos: ¬¬***  
  
Yugi: y para que la inesperada visita?  
  
Shadi: este es un asunto importante, es del destino del mundo  
  
Yami: y ahora que, otro cuidador de tumbas se reveló? –mirando a Marik-  
  
Marik: que!! Yo no tuve la culpa....  
  
Shadi: me he enterado que ahora ya ay un nuevo hijo de los dioses.  
  
Bakura: ¿? hmmmm?  
  
Ryou: a que te refieres?  
  
Shadi: ya hay en la ciudad una persona que tiene magia y poderes propios.  
  
Yami y Yugi: O.O no será.....Jas?  
  
Shadi: quien?  
  
Marik: JAS!!! Es nuestro hijo! Ahora que quieres con el?! –levantado su cetro del milenio-  
  
Y Marik: Marik, tranquilizate, puede que sea algo que en verdad valga la pena....  
  
Shadi: su hijo?  
  
Yugi: si! Es nuestro hijo!  
  
Shadi: un hijo de ustedes 4?  
  
Yami: no, ya que tambien es del robatumbas  
  
Y Bakura: ¬¬ grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Shadi: donde está?  
  
Ryou en el sofá.  
  
Shadi con toda prisa se dirije a donde esta Jas y saca su llave del milenio  
  
Yugi: que vas a hacer?  
  
Shadi: debo asegurarme de que no tenga mal dentro de el.... –activa su llave- bien, no tiene ninguna clase de mal.....pero si tiene un Yami...  
  
Yugi: o.O dentro de el? Sin un articulo del milenio?  
  
Shadi: por Ra......es igual a todos ustedes.  
  
Y Marik: ¬¬ apenas se da cuenta.....  
  
Shadi le toca la espalda y Jas lanza un quejido y una mueca de dolor.  
  
Shadi: justo lo que esperaba....  
  
Marik: que?  
  
Shadi: sus alas se estan desarollando  
  
Todos: o.O alas?  
  
Shadi: si, el tiene poderes y magia propia, justamente se estan desarollando ahora, cuando ya esten completamente desarollados, se manifestarán y el tendrá que controlarlos y dominarlos.  
  
Yugi: pero como?  
  
Shadi: eso lo tiene que averiguar el mismo  
  
Estomago de Joey: blurrrmmm...  
  
Joey: ay.....tengo hambre...MI ESTOMAGO EXIGE COMIDA!!!!!!  
  
Mai: ¬¬ por que no me sorprendo.....  
  
Tea y Tristan: ¬¬****  
  
Después de que Joey y Tristan acabaron con la comida, ahora todos se pusieron a tener duelos....  
  
Ryou truena los dedos para llamar la atención de Marik, este después le habla a Yugi, este a Mai, esta a Tea, esta a Mai y Mai a Ishizu.  
  
Bakura: huuummmm......ahora que quieren hacer.....FANFARAON!!!!! TE RETO! TENDRÉ TU ROMPECABEZAS!!! MWUHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA MWUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O uh oh.....  
  
Jas: primero me tendras que vencer....  
  
Bakura: ggrrrr!!!! Esta ves te venceré  
  
Yami: (pensando) de nuevo Jas ha camibado......en verdad tendrá un Yami?  
  
Bakura: toma tus cartas y esta vez sin trampa!!!!  
  
Jas: (con la sonrisa de Yami) adelante, llamame tramposo, la verdad es que yo juego con honor....  
  
Bakura: ¬¬ me recuerdas al faraón....(pensando: en verdad es Jas? mi hijo? Parece como si estuviera poseido o algo...)  
  
Jas: tu primero y da tu mejor golpe antes de que te venza....  
  
Yami: (pensando) Jas esta intimidándolo, una excelente estrategia jejejeje la recuerdo cuando la use contra panic, en verdad funcionó muy bien, veamos si el Yami de Jas sabe manejar la estrategia......  
  
Y Marik: jejeje este será un duelo muy interesante......  
  
Marik: tu lo has dicho  
  
Bakura toma su carta: HA! MWUAHAHAHA!!!! Estas acabado Jas! acabo de sacar una carta que te matará de miedo.....MWUAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jas: ........  
  
Bakura: no me diras nada? Mmm? Mwuahaha, entonces convoco a mi Beaver warrior (1200/1500)en modo de ataque y esta boca abajo......ataca si te atreves  
  
Jas: (pensando) una carta muy debil, debe tramar algo. –toma su carta- hehe, card destruction, podré destruir toda su mano...a menos que para eso sea su carta boca abajo, grrr tengo que acabar con sus puntos antes de que coloque su carta.....  
  
Jas: pondre estas boca abajo y convoco a este monstruo oculto en modo de defensa (pensando: no sabrá lo que lo venció)  
  
Bakura: (pensando:) necesito que acabe con mis monstruos, solo asi podré poner a mi santuario oscuro Bakura: esta bien, convoco ahora al jinete sin cabeza en modo de ataque, beaver warrior, ataca!  
  
Jas: caiste en mi trampa, mira la defensa del gran escudo gadna (100/2600) eso te bajará muchos puntos de vida  
  
Bakura: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Bakura: 5 500 Jas: 8 000  
  
Jas: ahora es mi turno...hummm.....AAAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: de que te ries!  
  
Jas: quiero que checes esta jugada, pondré estas 3 boca abajo, convoco a kuribo en modo de defensa y activo card destruction, despidete de tu mano  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Activo mi carta before destruction (N/A: Como es el futuro, se han hecho cartas nuevas,jijiji muchas las invento yo ^_^) mi carta me permite colocar un monstruo de efecto en el campo antes de que mis cartas se vallan al cementerio  
  
Jas: bien, ahora activo monster reborn y adivina a quien revivo....revivo a mi mago oscuro!  
  
Y Marik: HAHAHA! Excelente jugada!!!!  
  
Jas: mago oscuro ataca a su castor!!  
  
Bakura: 4 200 Jas: 8 000  
  
Bakura: AHAHAHA!!!! No pude tener mejor mano! Despidete de tus puntos de vida! Activo estas dos! Hinotama! Y multiplicador! Multiplicador multiplica 10 veces una carta magica MWUAHAHAHA!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Y multiplico........HINOTAMA! ATACA SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA!!!!  
  
Marik: que cruel eres con tu propio hijo, Bakura  
  
Jas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Bakura: 4 200 Jas: 3 000  
  
Bakura: el padre debe dominar al hijo!  
  
Jas: según tu, pero te aseguro que eso no va a pasar, te gané una vez y lo volveré a hacer padre. Preparate para perder!!!  
  
Joey: asi se habla!! Pateale el trasero a Bakura, cuento contigo Jas.....  
  
Jas: no te defraudaré tio Joey...  
  
********Mientras que con los demas......^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: bien, ahora que nuestros Yamis estan entretenidos, podemos ver esto ya esta todo?  
  
Todos menos Ishizu: si  
  
Marik: no te preocupes, ya hice los pagos, la casa esta hermosa, una puerta que lleva a una playa directa y esa lleva al Nilo. Ya pagué ¾, y estaba bien barata, los muebles y todo ya estan colocados. Tea: ya no falta nada, la despensa y todo lo demas ya estan comprados y en la casa  
  
Mai: el dinero y la camioneta estan listos, ya esta apartada, solo hay que dar el ultimo pago y sera nuestra  
  
Ryou: sip! ^_^ y como viene la temporada de vacaciones será el momento ideal para estrenar todo ^.^  
  
Yugi: hay espacio para la nave?  
  
Marik: si, ya esta hecho y contruido debajo de la casa, un sistema de hologramas cubre la salida (fue mi idea ^_^)  
  
Ishizu: de que hablan?  
  
Yugi: de una sorpresa que les tenemos a nuestros amigos.  
  
Ishizu: debo coperar?  
  
Yugi: no es necesario ^_^  
  
***********************  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok, este es el fin del capi, les aviso que no podré actualizar hasta que la parte 3 llegue a la parte que se necesita, leanla, tiene mucha ciencia ficcion y aventuras. Hasta la proxima! Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Saludos a todos!  
  
Atte. Yami Moto 


	7. Coincidencias con el futuro

Gracias por sus reviews, sorry por la tardanza, mi comp. Se descompuso y tendré que comprarme una nueva! X_X  
  
Ana alejandra hirameku: no te preocupes, y gracias por el review...y quien dijo lo que estaba en paréntesis, tu lado oscuro, tu Yami o que? O.o  
  
RAC: jeje, eres amante de Bakura, no te preocupes, la batalla tendra un fin muy bueno  
  
Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 4:  
Capítulo 7: Coincidencias con el futuro  
  
Entonces todos los de la "junta de consejo técnico" salieron de la cocina y fueron a reunirse con sus parejas...  
  
Por ejemplo, Yami y Yugi:  
  
Yugi lllega, y abraza a su Yami, después este le da un beso corto pero apasionado:  
  
Yami: Yugi, en donde estuviste, mmmm?  
  
Yugi: jijiji haciendo cosas ^_^ que haces?  
  
Yami: nada en especial, viendo este duelo  
  
Yugi: otra vez?  
  
Yami: si, este duelo es mas difícil que el anterior....  
  
Jas: Maga oscura ataca!  
  
Bakura: pues......gracias por ayudarme  
  
Jas: que?  
  
Bakura: has hecho justo lo que quería, Mwuahaha, igual que el faraón, eres igual de predecible, necesitaba que destruyeras mis montruos, así podré poner esta, el santuario oscuro  
  
Y toda la sala se llena de color rojo con los ojos y bocas por doquier (capitulo 82-83)  
  
Bakura: Mwuahaha Jas, que tonto, me ayudaste a convocar a una carta que te mantendrá en estado de temor, ahora soy invencible.  
  
Jas: (mirando con curiosidad al santuario) tu santuario no me asusta, y este duelo apenas comienza....  
  
3 hrs ½ mas tarde........  
  
Jas: 280 Bakura: 2 000  
  
Jas: (pensando) maldición, mis puntos de vida estan bajos, mis mejores monstruos en el cementerio.....tengo una ventaja ya que tengo infinite cards en el campo, pero Bakura tiene al dragon a lado de Ra! (9800/9800)Y yo solo tengo el escudo gadna (100/ 2600) el dragon ojiazul (1500/900)  
  
^^^^Flashback++++++  
  
Jas: ahora, convoco al dragon banco de ojos azules! Ataca!  
  
Bakura: activaste mis dos cartas: dark spirit of the silent y survival, dark spirit obliga a tu maga oscura a atacar y survival baja los puntos de ataque de tu dragon a la mitad! MWUAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jas: NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^Ênd Flsahback+++++  
  
...y la maga oscura! (2000/1700) que voy a hacer! No hay nada en esta baraja que se acerque a los puntos de ataque del dragón a lado.....quizás, debo rendirme...... -y acerca su mano a su baraja para rendirse......-  
  
Yami: NOOOO! Jas, se que ya no tienes monstruos, pero en esa baraja existe una carta que te puede salvar...  
  
Tristan asiente  
  
Joey: si, la carta de Yami es tu única esperanza.....no te rindas! Yami y yo hemos luchado muchas veces y no nos hemos rendido! A veces hemos perdido la fe, pero no nos rendimos! Confía en tus cartas Jas! puedes vencerlo! Solo confía en ti mismo!  
  
Bakura: MWUAHAHA!!! Es inútil, no existe una carta mas poderosa que el dragón al lado, ríndete Jas estas acabado! MWUAHAHA HAHAHA MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Jas: padre, no me rendiré! Si voy a perder, perderé con honor, este duelo aun no ha acabado!  
  
Bakura: así se habla! Me gusta tu tono y determinación, estoy orgullosote ti, das lo mejor de ti y eso me gusta. Adelante Jas, haz tu jugada para que acabe contigo.....  
  
Jas: (pensando) bien, necesito la carta que me dijeron....-saca su carta- corazón de las cartas......guíame..... que? No es la que dicen, pero atrasará a Bakura  
  
Jas: espadas de luz reveladora!  
  
Bakura: grrrrr....paso...  
  
Después....  
  
Jas: no es la carta que necesito.....  
  
Bakura: MWUAHAHA!!!! Estas acabado, en el siguiente turno te acabaré.  
  
Jas: vamos.......¡¿QUE?! Entonces de esta carta hablaban....prepárate a experimentar un poder como ningún otro....  
  
Bakura: que?  
  
Jas: sacrificaré a mi maga oscura, el dragón blanco ojiazul, y el gran escudo gadna para convocar a la carta de dios egipcio slifer el dragón celestial!  
  
Joey: asi se hace!  
  
Yami: bien hecho Jas!  
  
Marik: gana!  
  
Y Marik: en verdad tiene esa carta?  
  
Tristan: si! Gana Jas!  
  
Yugi: genial!  
  
Mai: mi sobrino es un buen duelista.....  
  
Jas: como slifer tiene puntos de ataque de las cartas de mi mano, entonces slifer tiene 11 000 puntos de ataque!!!!!  
  
Bakura: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Jas: ADELANTE SLIFER ATACA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: no tan rapido, activo waboku  
  
Jas: que?!  
  
Bakura: y entonces usaré estas 3 cartas para aumentar el poder de mi carta, ahora es mas fuerte que la tuya ataca!!!!  
  
Jas: activo mirror force! Despídete del dragon a lado!  
  
Bakura: activo reflex, refleja una parte del ataque hacia ti!  
  
Jas: entonces es un empate  
  
Bakura: asi es.... Bakura: 0 000 Jas: 0 000  
  
Tristan: que buen duelo!  
  
Joey: guau, me gustaria pelear con Jas  
  
Shadi: (mirando desde el sofa) en verdad Jas tiene el corazón de un duelista, pelea bien. Ahora el tendrá que cumplir con la tradición de la familia......  
  
Después de un rato....  
  
Yami: Ryou......ehhhh que que iba a decir? Ah! Ryou, puedes examinar a Jas?  
  
Ryou: si claro.  
  
Después de escasear la espalda de Jas Ryou se ve aun confundido.  
  
Ryou: si, tiene algo en la espalda, que es? no se, lo único que puedo hacer es darle cápsulas para el dolor....  
  
Yugi: que pasa?  
  
Ryou: es que es grande, no tengo ni idea de lo que es –muestra la radiografía-  
  
Yami: por Ra! De ese tamaño? (n/a: para que vean el tamaño, imagínense, un niño de 8 años y medio con algo del tamaño de su brazo en su espalda)  
  
Yugi: y como le haremos para saber cuantos años tiene?  
  
Ryou: sencillo, Jas, trágate esto.  
  
Jas: glump  
  
Ryou: la pastilla que le di es para saber su edad, se le atorará en una sección abdominal y así absorberá cada dia 1 mililitro de su sangre y enviar a los resultados a esta pantallita –se la da a Yugi – shit! Y si me disculpan, ya se me hizo tarde  
  
Yami: a mi también! X_X  
  
En la sala todo era un caos, a los Yamis les iban a poner retardo, y todos llegarían tarde la trabajo. Entonces, todos se van a sus casas para ir por sus cosas e ir a trabajar.  
  
Por desgracia, todos los Yamis llegaron y se encontraron al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando.....  
  
Boss (jefe): (desde una bocina) YAMI MOTO!!!!!! YAMI BAKURA!!! YAMI MARIK ISHTAR!!! REPORT TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! (YAMI MOTO! YAMI BAKURA! YAMI MARIK ISHTAR! REPORTENSE A MI OFICINA AHORA!!!!  
  
Y Marik: ¬¬ maldito jefe.......  
  
En la oficina del jefe.......  
  
Boss: ok, lookie what we have here, -viendo el curriculum de el trio- huuummmm the best arqueologist in Egypt? The Cairo museum is one of the best of the world because of you three. (Ok, miren lo que tenemos aqui......- viendo el curriculum- huummmmm los mejores arqueólogos en Egipto? El museo del Cairo es uno de los mejores del mundo por ustedes 3)  
  
Bakura: come on, boss, that's what OUR chief says ^_^ (vamos jefe, eso es lo que nos dice NUESTRO jefe)  
  
Y Marik: that is his line! He hates you!!! (esa era su línea lo odia!!!!! ^_^) (como en el capi en que comienza la final de ciudad batallas, Duke le dice a Serenity que si quiere ver el paisaje, este Tristan dice: "Esa era mi línea, te odio!!!!)  
  
Boss: well, I got an especial work for you.... (Bueno, tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes...)  
  
Bakura: o.O really? Do we have to get some jewels and keep them as a souvenir? $v$(en serio? Tendemos que encontrar joyas y quedárnoslas como recuerdos?$v$)  
  
Boss: no you firkin´ idiot!!! (no tu manldito idiota!!!)  
  
Bakura: HOW YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT WAY!! PREPARE TO GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! (COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI!!!!! PREPARATE PARA IR AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!!)  
  
Yami: Bakura relájate o te despedirán (lo cual sería un milagro y lo mejor para el mundo! ^_^  
  
Bakura: QUE ME RELAJE!!!!????? ESTAS LOCO FARAÓN!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^ gracias  
  
Bakura: ¬¬  
  
Y Marik: ya terminaron de pelearse?  
  
Bakura: EL EMPEZÓ!!!!! (Señalando al boss)  
  
Boss: O_o ehhh.....what the fuck are you saying? (que carajo estan diciendo?)  
  
Yami: something ^_^ (algo)  
  
Boss: ¬¬ today's youth..... (la juventud de ahora.....) so, you want the job or not? (Entonces, quieren el trabajo o no)  
  
Bakura: that depends ^_^ (depende) (a Bakura le gusta desesperar a la gente)  
  
Yami y Marik: yes we want it! (si lo queremos!!!)  
  
Bakura: GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boss: great! Ok, I need you suckers to go to the valley of kings and search for shit (genial! Ok, necesito que ustedes idiotas vayan al valle de los reyes y busquen mierda)  
  
Yami: what the hell's that's supposed to mean? (que demonios se supone que significa eso?)  
  
Boss: what are you, a moron or what I mean pyramids, hieroglyphics and that shit (que eres, un imbecil o que, me refiero a piramides, jeroglificos y esa mierda)  
  
Yami: THAT STUFF IS NOT SHIT! I GUESS YOU ARE THE GODDANM SHIT!!!!! (ESAS COSAS NO SON MIERDA! YO CREO QUE USTED ES LA MALDITA MIERDA!!!)  
  
Bakura: YEAH!! YOU ARE THE SHIT! (SI! TU ERES LA MIERDA!!!!) Oh Ra, did I agreed something with the pharaoh? DID I??!!! (Oh Ra, acepté algo con el faraón? LO HICE??!!)  
  
Yami: yep! ^_^ (sip!)  
  
Bakura: AHHHH!!!!!! –en egipcio antiguo- mátame Marik mátame!!!!!!  
  
Y Marik niega con la cabeza: (en egipcio antiguo) si te mato ya no habrá nadie que este de acuerdo conmigo de que el faraón es el malo.  
  
Bakura: POR QUE?!  
  
Yami ^_^ jiijijjijij....jiji AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: CALLATE!!!!!  
  
Boss: like I was saying, I need you to go in 1 week (como decia, necesito que ustedes vayan en una semana)  
  
Yami: ^_^ jijijij (aun riéndose de Bakura) WHAT??!! OoO WEEK!!!??? BUT IN ONE WEEK THE VACATIONS BEGIN!!! (QUE???!!! UNA SEMANA????!!! PERO EN UNA SEMANA COMIENZAN LAS VACACIONES!!!!!!!!)  
  
Bakura: AND WHAT ABOUT BATTLE CITY!!!!!???? (Y QUE PASARÁ CON CIUDAD BATALLAS?!!!!!!)  
  
Boss: huh? You're not some fuckin´duelists am I wrong? (no son unos jodidos duelistas, me equivoco?)  
  
Yami: (pensando) impertinente!  
  
Y Marik: yes, we are some "fuckin`duelists" is there a problem with that? (si, somos unos "jodidos duelistas" hay un problema con eso?  
  
Boss: you are duelists, why I am not surprised ¬¬ (son duelistas, por que no me sorprendo ¬¬) Ok, when you finished your work you'll have your vacation, capish? (ok, cuando terminen su trabajo tendrán sus vacaciones, capish?  
  
Bakura: ....and if we deny? (y si nos negamos?)  
  
Boss: (escribiendo algo) I don't think you'll do that –le da un cheque a Bakura-  
  
Bakura: O.O todo este dinero? $v$ bien, lo haré por el dinero, digo Ryou ^_^  
  
Yami y ,Marik: ¬¬***  
  
Yami: and what about us?! (y que pasará con nosotros?!)  
  
El jefe les da un cheque  
  
Yami: $v$ ok, we will do it (ok, lo haremos)  
  
Boss: good, now get out of here (bien, ahora salgan de aqui)  
  
Yami: thanks......bastard (gracias.....bastardo)  
  
Bakura: (murmurando) son of a bitch..... (hijo de perra)  
  
Y Marik: y en donde nos quedaremos?  
  
Yami: tendremos que acampar  
  
Y Marik: que no podemos vivir en las pirámides?  
  
Yami: ¬¬ Marik, eso fue hace 10 000 años  
  
Y Marik: extraño esa vida ;_;  
  
Yami: dímelo a mi....  
  
^^Después, ya en sus casas  
  
Yami estacionaba el auto en el garaje, después entonces sacó el contrato y sus portafolios.  
  
Yami: aibou? Ya llegue!!!!  
  
-................  
  
Yami: Yuuuuuuugiiiiiiiii.....donde estAAAaaaasssssss.......que raro, donde estará?  
  
Aun preguntándose en donde estaba su pequeño ángel, Yami se quita su camisa y entonces va al refri, toma un refresco y va hacia la computadora para ver lo que podía hacer cuando el y los demás Yamis fueran al valle.... Después de encontrar pura basura, Yami golpea la mesa, apretando un botón y abriendo un cuarto secreto.  
  
Yami: pero que rayos???  
  
Curioso, Yami entonces camina hacia la habitación en donde se encuentra en una habitación que era una de sus preferidas. Era la habitación en donde el y su Yugi compartían sus años de "gloria" además de que había 2 dispositivos para juegos virtuales (cuando Kaiba va al "mundo virtual" en los capis 43 mas o menos) Yami notó que en uno de ellos estaba Jas, pero con un detalle importante, sus ropas ya estaban rotas y Jas había crecido notablemente a 10 años de edad  
  
Yami: O.O wow.....  
  
Entonces, para sorprender a su hijo, Yami va a el sistema de consolas y vio que Jas estaba dentro de el juego "Midtown Madness 1", uno de los favoritos de Yami. Este va a un (no se como se llama! NOOOOOO) se sienta......AGRRRRR!!!! AL CARAJO CON LOS DETALLES!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami se mete al juego  
  
+++Mientras que con Jas....++++  
  
Juego: 3.....2.....1.....GO!!!  
  
Jas estaba en un mercedes, un auto genial que llegaba a los 300 por hora (kilómetros) en 5 segundos (Aunque el juego no lo tenga, este es otro)  
  
Jas pisa el acelerador al fondo chocando con los demás autos, haciéndolos caer al mar, ootros autos chocaban con los autos que no estaban compitiendo  
  
Jas: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! -de repente, el inocente rostro de Jas cambio a la malvada de Bakura, tambien reía como Bakura.  
  
Entonces llega otro auto haciendo chocar a Jas  
  
-CRASH!!!!!!!!  
  
Jas: ARGGGG!!!!!! Maldito..... –pone el auto en reversa, lo acomoda y regresa a la carrera.....  
  
+++++Mientras que con Yami......+++++  
  
La mente de Yami apareció en un centro comercial.  
  
Yami: e-e-en donde estoy? Estoy en.......Mc Dondalds?  
  
-RUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!!  
  
Entonces Yami notó que el vidrio del centro se rompió y entró un auto negro a gran velocidad, seguido por un auto azul marino  
  
Jas: VOY POR TI!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Jas?  
  
Jas: ........HAHAHA!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yami: o.O –salió corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo detrás del auto de Jas.  
  
3 horas después.....  
  
Yami caminaba tranquilamente por las calles virtuales de Chicago cuando el auto de Jas pasó nuevamente demostrando su velocidad...  
  
Jas: ehhh? Padre? –pone el auto de reversa, chocando con lo demás autos, mientras los conductores le decían de cosas a Jas....  
  
Jas: te llevo? ^_^  
  
Yami: GRRRRRR!!!!! Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad!  
  
Jas: es una ciudad grande verdad? ^_^  
  
Yami: ¬¬  
  
Jas: entonces te llevo?  
  
Yami: si, mis piernas necesitan descansar  
  
Después de 1 hora de estar paseando a 285 kilómetros por hora, Jas estacionó el auto en doble fila para que Yami pudiera respirar tranquilo.....  
  
Yami: me pregunto por que te gusta manejar el auto a velocidades peligrosas.  
  
Jas: ^_^ me gustan las emociones fuertes  
  
-CRASH!!! -PIIIIIIT!!!  
  
-QUITATE ESTUPIDO!!!  
  
Jas: QUE QUE?!!!!!???? ¬¬ mira, con tu mugroso smart no debes de decirme estupido, ahora veras por que. Mwuahahaha.... –entonces sus ojos brillaron de maldad-  
  
Yami: J-J-J-J-a-a-s-s-s t-t-t-e-e si-si-sientes bi-bi-bien? (asustado)  
  
Jas: será mejor que te pongas el cinturón.....  
  
Yami: O.O uh oh.....  
  
Después de 15 minutos de estar empujado al auto, Yami, Jas y el pobre conductor estaban frente a frente a un puente, después este se levanto 72º dejando un hueco en medio  
  
Yami: O.O no vas a hacer lo que creo verdad?  
  
Jas: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.  
  
Pisó a fondo el pedal, empujando al smart delante de el cuando finalmente el conductor se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar. Jas le dijo "adios" y con un ultimo empujón el auto cayó a el rió  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SPLASHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: OoO como pudiste hacer eso!!!!!!!  
  
Jas: MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Jas: entonces, en que íbamos?  
  
Yami: ay...¬¬.......sabes en donde esta Yugi?  
  
Jas: no, me dijo que tenía que entregar las cosas que reparaba  
  
Yami: A! ya entendí, como se sale se este juego?  
  
Jas: en la guantera hay un botón rojo que dice "exit"  
  
Cuando Yami apretó el botón, salio una pantalla de localización.  
  
Jas: un teléfono publico en el centro mc. Cormik (no el de la mayonesa)  
  
Jas encendía el auto cuando 14 patrullas estaban detrás de ellos  
  
Yami: Oh por Ra!!! Cuantas son?  
  
Jas: 14 o 15  
  
-RUUUUUUMMMM!!!!!  
  
Jas: creo que es hora de experimentar velocidades peligrosas.  
  
Entonces Jas pisa el pedal a fondo para salir a 263 km. por hora, entrando por la autopista, se chin¿)"! mas de 12 de las 14 patrullas, gracias al pesado trafico. (Obviamente los civiles salieron perdiendo)  
  
15 minutos después, el auto casi destruido de Jas llegó al centro mc. Cormik para dejar a Yami  
  
-riiiiiiing.......riiiiiing  
  
Yami: y este teléfono?  
  
Jas: tienes que contestarlo para que tu mente regrese a tu cuerpo....capish?  
  
Yami: O.o traducción?  
  
Jas: ¬¬ solo contesta el teléfono  
  
Yami contestó el teléfono desapareciendo y regresando a su cuerpo (como en "Matrix")  
  
^^^^fuera del juego^^^^^  
  
Yami se levantó y entonces fue a buscar ropa ligera para recoger a su angel. Mas tarde, paseaba por la ciudad cuando sintió la presencia de un articulo del milenio, junto con una voz...esta se hacia mas fuerte cuando vio a Yugi salir de un auto con un disco de duelo en la mano.  
  
Yami sonriendo, no pensó nada y se fue a esconder para sorprender a su hikari......  
  
^^^^Mientras que con Yugi^^^^  
  
Ñora: ah! Hola señor Moto.  
  
Yugi: buenas tardes, vine a entregarle su disco de duelo que me mandó a reparar.  
  
Ñora: muchas gracias, cuanto va a ser?  
  
Yugi: 12 dolares (como $120)ç  
  
Ñora: aquí tiene......conserve el cambio  
  
Yugi: gracias.  
  
Ñora: hasta luego!!!  
  
Yugi regresaba a su auto cuando unos brazos lo atraparon.  
  
Yami: que hace un dulce angel como tu por aquí ehhh?  
  
Yugi: hola Yami.  
  
Yami: yo conduzco.  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
Entonces el auto de Yugi arranca con rumbo a su casa.  
  
Yami sorpresivamente hace que el asiento de Yugi se recline, asi este se abalanza sobre Yugi con una mano en el volante.  
  
Yugi: Yami que vas a---  
  
La ultima palabra de Yugi fue callada con un beso de Yami entonces, con otra mano, Yami abre el cierre del pantalón de Yugi, este inmediatamente se sonroja, su acompañante al ver esto aprieta suavemente el miembro de Yugi masturbandolo suavemente, este entonces saca un gemido.  
  
El parabrisas del auto decia "peligro, voltear a la derecha" ya que habia un auto en frente de ellos, ya que estaban a unos cuantos metros, Yami hizo que el auto cambiara de curso directamente hacia su casa.  
  
Yugi: (entre gemidos) awww....como lo haces?  
  
Yami: con las experiencias de la vida.  
  
^^^^mientras que en otro lado...^^^^  
  
Lex: CAZADOR RARO!!!! Que averiguaste del amante del faraón?  
  
CR: en verdad nos estamos metiendo en graves problemas amo.  
  
Lex: no te tengo para que me juzgues, estas aquí para obedecerme!!!!  
  
CR: mil disculpas amo, como le decía, el mismísimo faraón Atem esta presente en esta época.  
  
Lex: en serio y como sabes?  
  
CR: mire, este es Yami Moto, y esta es una foto de una lapida, mire bien.  
  
Lex: no puede ser!  
  
CR: el amante del faraón es Yugi Moto, solo que hay algo muy raro, tambien estan estos: Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar y un tal Shadi.  
  
Lex: y esos que?  
  
CR: al parecer todos ellos son una familia, sus casas estan a 4 cuadras de distancia, además son una de las familias mas ricas del sistema solar. Tienen una mansión que acaban de comprar, helicópteros, yates, y también corre el rumor de que ellos tienen la mejor nave construida por el hombre. Además de que ellos poseen los Artículos del milenio:  
  
Yami Moto posee el rompecabezas del milenio.  
  
Yugi: Moto posee el brazalete del milenio  
  
Yami Bakura: posee el anillo del milenio Yami Marik posee el cetro del milenio  
  
Tristan tiene el ojo del milenio (nda: no lo tiene puesto)  
  
Joey Wheeler tiene la balanza del milenio  
  
Serenity Wheeler tiene el collar del milenio  
  
Y este tal Shadi tiene la llave del milenio.  
  
Lex: averiguaste algo sobre el niño?  
  
CR: llegamos demasiado tarde señor, el ya esta con sus padres.  
  
Lex: MALDITA SEA!!!!!  
  
CR: pero lo podemos secuestrar  
  
Lex: que sugieres  
  
CR: Acaban de comprarse una mansión, tienen planeado salir en una semana hacia la casa  
  
Lex: en donde esta?  
  
CR: no se la localización exacta pero lo que se es que esta la lado del Nilo. Irán en auto hacia el Nilo, después tomaran un bote con curso fijo hacia la casa.  
  
Lex: ya veo, entonces podemos seguirlos, incendiar el barco y secuestrar al niño.  
  
CR: no será tan facil señor  
  
Lex: a que te refieres?  
  
CR: tienen las mejores armas a su disposición, lograron graduarse en su servicio militar con honores (nda: el servicio militar sale en la 3º parte de la saga) en otras palabras son guerreros  
  
Lex: todos los egipcios fueron guerreros  
  
CR: señor?  
  
Lex: hace 10 000 años en el antiguo Egipto, a todos les enseñaron a ser guerreros. Entonces hay 2 opciones. O son las reencarnaciones de ellos mismo en el antiguo Egipto. O revivieron para salvar el mundo  
  
CR: ......  
  
Lex: hazlo, que preparen un asalto al bote en una semana  
  
CR: si señor  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
OK, discúlpenme, es que la maldita compu se descompuso y tuve que comprarme una nueva. Logre salvar el capi. Ufff!  
  
Que pasara?  
  
Lograran Lex y sus cazadores raros secuestrar a Jas?  
  
Los Yamis y compañía podrán sobrevivir?  
  
Llegaran a la casa del Nilo a salvo?  
  
No se lo pierdan!  
  
Atte.  
  
Yami Moto 


	8. La aventura cominza

****

**Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 4: un hijo de los dioses**

**Capitulo 8: Empieza la aventura...... **

****

Después de que llegaron a casa, obviamente tuvieron que comprarle ropa nueva a Jas. El unico problema es que Yami y Yugi estabn ocupados con lo del viaje de la proxima semana, Entonces se las arreglaron pegando un sistema de hologramas en el abdomen de Jas para que tuviera ropa holografica.

Durante el tiempo que Jas ha estado con su familia, este ha tenido muchas preguntas y cosas que lo confundían. No sabía si debeía preguntarle a Yugi o a Yami las dudas que tenía.

Jas estaba acostado boca arriba en su cuarto, ya que Yugi y Yami se las arreglaron para hacer una habitación extra para Jas. El joven de 12 años estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar la respuesta a sus preguntas....

Jas: (pensando) ....no tiene sentido, por que Joey y Yugi dicen que sus discos de duelo ya estan viejos? Deben de haber estado peleando durante 5 o 6 años (eso creo) pero para que un disco se descomponga debe de tener al menos 100 años de duración! No es posible que toda mi familia haya vivido tanto tiempo, simplemente no puede ser.........entonces, que debo hacer, le pregunto a alguien o no.....?

_¿?: "Hazlo, son tus padres, no tienes por que tenerles miedo, todo tiene una respuesta, si les preguntas tendrás las respuestas que buscas....."_

Jas: que rayos? Quien dijo eso, por que sonó esa voz en mi cabeza? Hmmmm....tal vez deba hacerle caso y preguntar....tendre mis respuestas? Solo hay una forma de saberlo......

Enrtonces, Jas empezó a bajar las escaleras, determinado a saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor....

Yami: ya me cansé.....necesito descansar.....agua.....necesito agua!!!!!!

Yugi: jijijiji quieres esto? (enseñandole una bottela con 1 litro de agua fria)

Yami: (lamiendose los labios) mmm....dame aibou, necesito!

Yugi: mmm mmm.....(negando) agarrala primero

Yugi empezó a jugar con Yami, este quería saborear esa belicosa agua fria pero su hikari evitaba que eso pasara moviendo la botella de un lado para otro....

Yami: aibou! Deja de torturarme! Dame el agua por favor!

Yugi: jijijiji mmm mmm....(negando)

Yami: esta bien, rogaré.

Yugi: ay no!

Yami: eso quieres? Rogaré –se pone de rodillas- mi lindo y dulce hikari, dame el agua te lo ruego por favor!!! Por lo que mas quieras dame el agua te lo ruego!

Yugi: jijijiji te ves bien adorable haciendo eso jijiji

Yami: OoO QUE QUE QUE????!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A TU FARAON!!!!!! ME LAS PAGARÁS!!!!!

Yami se abalanza sobre Yugi tirandolo en el sofá, dandole muchos besos y cosquillas para que soltara la botella, al tener éxito, Yami dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se puso a beber...beber....y beber....

Yami: glup glup glup glup glup glup.....

Yugi: O.O

Yami: .....glup glup haaa...que rica!

Yugi: Yami, O.O te acabaste toda el agua! 1 litro en 20 segundos!

Yami: esque tenia mucha sed

Jas: ehhhh Yami?

Yami: mmmm?

Jas: te puedo preguntar algo?

Yami: claro, lo que sea.

Jas: por que Bakura te dice faraón?

Yami y Yugi quedaron impactados ante la pregunta de Jas, después se miraron uno al otro

Yugi: creo que ya es hora.... –Yami asiente-

Yami: Ok, entonces volveremos en 2 horas mas o menos, me llevaré la camioneta.

Yugi: oye! Y por que mi favorita?

Yami: por que tambien es mi favorita y por torturarme

Yugi: grrrr....

Yami: vamos chico, tenemos mucho de que hablar.....

Ên el camino.....

Yami miraba tranquilamente a su hijo pensando en la mejor forma de contarle lo que han hecho él, Yugi y sus amigos, y tambien a los cientos de preguntas que tendría que contestar.....

Jas de alguna forma sabía que lo estaban mirando, aunque básicamente le daba la espalda a Yami, sabía que lo estaba mirando.....

El joven adolecente solo veía los demas autos que pasaban volando al lado de ellos. ...(n/a: si!ahi los autos vuelan!) Aun no sabía que le estaba pasando, por que le dolia todo el cuerpo constantemente, el dolor de cabeza.....pero no quería preocuparse de esas cosas, ya que finalmente conocería la verdadera historia de su familia...

Al llegar a un centro comercial, de algún modo Jas sabía exactamente lo que la computadora y Yami iban a decir....

Compu: buenas tardes, razón de su visita?

Jas: (pensando) "recreación, entretenimiento"

Yami: recreación, entretenimiento

Jas: tiempo aproximado de visita?

Compu: tiempo aproximado de visita?

Jas: como 3 hrs.

Yami: como 3 hrs.

Jas: si claro, bla bla bla

Compu: bienvenidos y gracias por su visita

Yami: si claro bla bla bla...

Jas se sacude la cabeza para sacar esos "pensamientos" de el....

Jas: (pensando) como es que supe lo que iban a decir? Ayyyy......me duele la cabeza...... MALDITA SEA!!! POR QUE ME PASA ESTO????? POR QUE RA! POR QUE!!!!!

-_"...Muy pronto lo sabrás...."_

Jas: O.O q-q-qu-qui-qui-en dijo eso??

-_"...Muy pronto lo sabrás...."_

Jas: O.O uuuyyy....esto me-me-me asusta...!!!

Mas Tarde.....

Yami y Jas fueron a un restaurante para comer unos helados y "chalar" un poco.....

Yami: (sentandose) entonces....que es lo que quieres saber Jas?

Jas: pues, la verdad tengo muchas dudas. No se que esta pasando alrededor por que nada de esto tiene sentido.

Yami: que es lo que no tiene sentido?

Jas: todo! No se como ni porque me paresco a Bakura, Marik y tu! Tengo el cabello de Bakura, el tono de piel de Ryou, el color de cabello de Marik y todo el cuerpo de Yami Marik y....

Yami: la cara de Yugi y mis ojos.

Jas: ......bueno.....si

Yami: que otra cosa no tiene sentido?

Jas: que Bakura te diga faraón

Yami: ¬¬ me dice "fanfarón"

Jas: bueno, pero eso es faraón, y si tu fueras o hayas sido faraón entonces tendrias.....10 000 años de edad y no es posible!

Yami: jmmm...la verdad Jas......es posible.....

Jas: no, no lo es!

Yami: (sonriendo cariñosamente) nada es imposible hijo mio......nada. De hecho tienes razón, para haber sido faraón, o ya debería estar muerto o........... de lo contrario.....ser inmortal.

Jas: oO inmortal?

Yami: que no puede morir.

Jas: ..........

Yami: y entonces Jas, que te dice tu logica?

Jas: que "fanfaraón" es entonces un apodo que Bakura te dice.....solo para molestarte??

Yami: (sonriendo) esa es la ultima opcion que queda, pero entonces Jas, ya debes saber la verdad.......yo fui un faraón.

Jas: ¬¬ si claro.....y yo soy Superman....

Yami: no le crees a tu padre?

Jas: como dije antes, no es posible

Yami: de echo es posible Jas, y te lo puedo probar.

Jas: en serio?

Yami: si, y como te decía hace 10 000 años como dijiste, yo fui faraón..........

Mas tarde......

Yami: ...siempre hemos salvado al mundo de cazadores raros, el reino de las sombras, y psicopatas que quieren conquistar el mundo.

Jas: y de donde vienen tus poderes?

Yami: del rompecabezas del milenio (tomando la pequeña pirámide) esta pirámide de oro siempre ha estado conmigo, este es el articulo del milenio que todos han querido conseguir, pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado, mientras el rompecabezas esté conmigo, nadie me lo podrá quitar.

Jas: rompecabezas? Pero como...?

Yami: asi esta completo, pero desarmado........es casi imposible volver a armarlo. Pero esta es una prueba de que es un rompecabezas. (y saca la pieza con el ojo en el centro)

Jas: órale....

Yami: entonces ya me crees?

Jas: pues me cuesta trabajo hacerlo ya que todo esto es muy confuso.

Yami: pronto lo entenderás.....ahora.....por que no disfrutamos de el centro?

Jas: si!!! .

Yami empezó entonces a comprarle ropa a Jas, le compró para que se pusiera ahora y tambien para cuando creciera. (ya que crece repentinamente) Tambien Yami disfrutaba ver como su pequeño (sobre todo pequeño) hijo sonreía y disfrutaba de las cosas.

Una de las cosas que le llamó a Yami la atención fue el gusto e interés de Jas por cosas peligrosas y tambien utiles, lo que no le sorprendió fue un inetrés mayor en el duelo de monstruos, nintendo y playstation (n/a: a nadie le sorprendería)

¿?: vean la nueva tabla "hoverboard" (n/a: adivinen de donde lo saque)

Jas: que es eso?

¿?: es una patineta voladora, muy util, ligera e igual que todo usa electricidad.

Jas: como funciona?

¿?: (Tomando una patineta) se pone en el suelo, se sube en ella, aguanta hasta 200 kg. Y se impulsa igual que una patineta normal pero sin tocar el piso. (n/a: quiero una!!!!)

Jas: O.O orale!

Yami: es peligrosa no crees?

¿?: es apta para niños de 10 para arriba

Jas: y ya casi tengo 13

Yami: .....es peligrosa

¿?: tienes consola virtual?

Jas: ehhh......si

¿?: Entonces recibes como regalo un programa para aprender y practicar.

Jas: entonces.....que dices?

Yami: no se....

Jas: por favor....di que si.......si? poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

Yami: ayyy......si! Pero no pongas esa cara!

Jas: gracias!

Yami: pensando al menos ya tengo en que gastar los millones que tenemos.....jejejeje........

Mas tarde, Yami y Jas se sentaron en una banca, con una bolsa de pepitas en medio......

Marik estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando vio 2 cabellos conocidos....

Marik: Yugi? Bakura?

Para ver si en verdad eran ellos, tomó un camino arriba de ellos y después ya que estaba enfrente de ellos vió que en realidad eran Jas y Yami comiendo pepitas, con "horror" vio como pelaban las semillas y se las comian ambos exactamente igual, las pelaban igual y las comían igual. Al notar el notable crecimiento de Jas, sonrió y decidió saludarlos....

Marik: hola Yami!

Yami: ah! Hola Marik como estas?

Marik: yo bien, y como estas ehh Jas?

Jas: bien

Joey: ....yo no estoy para cargar 4 toneladas de bolsas Mai!

Mai: pero eres mi novio Mr. Wheeler

Joey: se me van a caer las bolsas!!!!

Mai: PASA ESO Y LAS PAGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: ¬¬ de por si yo pago todo.....

Yami /Marik /Jas: OO

Mai: hola chicos!!!!! que hacen!!!

Joey: ay!!! No!! se me van caer!

Yami: hola Mai

Jas: hola tio Joey!

Mai: saluda Joey!

Joey: ¬¬ lo haría si pudiera

Mai: y quien es este pequeño?

Marik: ¬¬ es Jas, lo conociste cuando fuimos con Ryou.

Mai: pero si ya creció! A ver chico, levantate

–Jas se levanta-

Mai: date la vuelta

–da la vuelta-

Mai: ....hmmm......date otra vuelta

-Se da la otra vuelta

Mai: hmmm......eres un chico muy guapo y tambien.....tienes un lindo trasero.

Joey/ Marik /Yami: OO

Jas: (MUYYY sonrojado) ejem.......gracias

Mai: cuantos años tienes, 11?

Jas: 12

Mai: eras un pequeño cuando te vi.....cuantos años tenía?

Joey: 6

Mai: O.o 6? Y como cumplio 12 tan rapido?

Yami: tiene crecimiento acelerado

Mai: crei que estaba prohibido (n/a:La nueva tecnología, como es el futuro, se le puede dar crecimiento acelerado a los niños, pero finalmente fue peligroso y quedó prohibido)

Yami: es que......

Marik: asi nació

Jas: o.O (pensando:) de que estan hablando?

Marik: y que hacen ustedes dos por aquí?

Mai: de compras

Joey: ¬¬ y acabando con mi cuenta en el banco.....

Mai:

Jas: pobre de ti, tio Joey

Joey: aprendete esto Jas, nunca confies en las mujeres.

Jas: trataré de recordarlo

Joey: las mujeres siempre se aprovechan de los hombres......como en este caso.

Mai: para eso estan los hombres!

Joey: BULLSHIT!!!!! (MENTIRA!!!!!!!!)

Mai: ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSA JOEY WHEELER??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: pues....si

Mai: #¬#32%!%$(&/()¿?/"%! No mas no te doy una por que....!!!!

Joey: romperías las cosas que llevo .

Mai: si ¬¬

Joey: hombres 3 mujeres 0!!!! .

Mai: ¬¬

Joey: y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

Marik: que te importa!!!!

Joey: come torta!!!!

Marik: con tu hermana la gordota!!!!!!!

Joey: QUE QUE????!!!!(Tirando las bolsas)

Mai: OoO MIS COSAS!!!!!

Joey: (agarrando a Marik de su camiseta) QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI HERMANA MARIK????!!!!!!!!

Marik: ehhh nada nada nada jeje....

Joey: ¬¬ mas te vale......

Mai: TIENES LA GARANTÍA MR. WHEELER?!!!!!!?????

Joey: adios a mi cuenta. ;;

Mai: luegos nos vemos....tengo unas cuentas con este.....

Joey: "este" tiene nombre Mai. ¬¬

Mai: callese!!!

Joey: me callo (haciendose chiquito)

Mai: hasta luego!

Yami: buena suerte Joey!

Joey: gracias Yami, la voy a necesitar.

Marik: entonces que hacían?

Yami: compramos ropa y comimos pepitas

Marik: Yami, me puedo llevar a Jas?

Yami: claro! Tambien es tu hijo, no?

Marik: sip

Yami: pero, ya te dijo tu Yami que nos tenemos que ir al valle en una semana?

Marik: pues......ya no me acuerdo, le voy a preguntar.

Yami: entonces, como te lo vas a llevar tienes que llevarte tambien.......TODO ESTO!!!! (saca 4 mochilas con 30 kilos de cosas)

Marik: OoO TODO ESO????!!!!

Yami: si

Marik: apoco todo eso cabe en tu auto

Yami: en mi auto no, pero en mi camioneta si.

Marik: ¬¬ Grrrrr......te odio

Yami: gracias

Mientras que en otro lado......

Yugi iba masticando un chicle y en sus manos una bolsa con cosas de electronica.

Yugi: (pensando) hmmm.....cuando llegue, Yami y Jas ya deben de haber llegado. Ya era hora de que Jas supiera todo lo que hemos hecho, y todo lo que hemos pasado.....

Yugi caminaba tranquilamente cuando una persona con capa negra con el símbolo del milenio en la capucha (la capa de los cazadores raros) se le atravesó a Yugi....

Yugi: hmm? Quien eres?

CR: Vengo de parte del amo Lex, para vencerlo y poder quitarle su brazalete y a Slyfer el dragón de los cielos!

Yugi: muestra la cara!

CR: No creo que sea necesario, ya que yo peleo para ganar.

Yugi: (pensando) y este presumido de donde vino?

Para quien trabajas cazador raro!

CR: como dije antes, trabajo para el amo Lex, ya que el necesita 3 magos oscuros, las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios y otras cartas mas....y el quiere a su hijo, amante del faraón.

Yugi: estas hablando de Jas?

CR: Si

Yugi: como fiel servidor del faraón y como padre de Jas, debo pelear para protegerlos.

CR: Entonces a llegado la hora del duelo Sr. Moto

Yugi entonces botó la bolsa con sus cosas, sacó un disco de duelo y se lo puso. Y al final se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en forma de capa (la que usaba Yami en ciudad batallas)

Yugi: entonces saca tus cartas y terminemos con esto

CR /Yugi: LET´S DUEL!!! (A PELEAR!!)

Yugi: 8 000

CR: 8 000

Yugi: tu primero.

CR: Como quieras, pondre 2 cartas boca abajo y convocaré al jinete sin cabeza en modo de ataque (1450/1700)

Yugi: es mi turno......usaré la carta "heavy strorm" (n/a: heavy storm destruye las cartas boca abajo en el campo) despidete de tus cartas boca abajo!

CR: NO!!!

Yugi: oh si! Ahora usaré esta! "brain control" ahora jinete ven a mi!

CR: OH NO!

Yugi: y convoco a Dark Balde en modo de ataque! (1800/ 1500)

CR: NO PUEDE SER!!!!

Yugi: ahora usaré esta! Ultimate offering, con esta carta pago 500 LP (life points) y puedo convocar mas montruos. Pago 500 lp y convoco a mi guardian celta! Y ahora.....

CR: Esto solo puede significar una cosa!

Yugi: asi es.....ATAQUEN SUS PNTOS DE VIDA!!!

CR: AHHH!!!!

Yugi: 7 500

CR: 3 350

Yugi: y ahora, sacrifico a tu jinete, mi guardian, y mi dark blade para convocar a una bestia tan poderosa que te podrá acabar en un solo ataque! Convoco a Slyfer el dragon celestial!!!

CR: OH NO!!!!!!!

Yugi: Ho si! AHORA MUESTRATE MI PODEROSA BESTIA!!!! (Suena la musiquita de los dioses)

Y terminare mi turno.....

CR: este duelo no ha acabado todavía Sr. Moto....pondre 3 cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno...

Yugi: bien....saca su carta es tu fin! Ahora activare la carta de tu perdicion, activo Pot of greed!! Estas acabado!

CR: NO! NO ESA!

Yugi: y ahora puedo tomar 2 cartas mas de mi baraja, y ahora, como slyfer tiene 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta en mi mano eso hace que el poderoso Slyfer tenga 5000 puntos de ataque!!!

CR: Estoy acabado.....

Yugi: y ahora es hora de romper mi record, nunca había vencido a alguien en solo 2 turnos....

AHORA SLYFER DRAGON CELESTIAL, ATACA SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: 7 000

CR: 0 000

CR: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: (retomando su camino) y ahora que quiere ese tal Lex con mi hijo?

Mas tarde....

Marik: Yami? Hola? Ya llegue! Y traje un invitado!!!!

Y Marik: ya era hora de que llegaras......y quien es este? (mirando a Jas con curiosidad)

Marik: es nuestro hijo, idiota.

Y Marik: Jas? pero si ya crecio!

Marik: tiene crecimiento acelerado

Y Marik: no que estaba prohibido?

Marik: ¬¬ otra vez con lo mismo.....asi nacio!

Y Marik: hmmm......tambien es hijo del robatumbas verdad?

Marik: siiiiiii....y de Yami

Y Marik: tambien del faraón?! ¬¬ no es mi hijo si es del faraón

Marik: vamos, es tu hijo, le vas a dar cariño o que?

Y Marik: tal vez......entonces chico que esperas, ve a tu cuarto.

Jas: O.O ehhh....si señor....pero....ay un problema

Y Marik: y ahora que?

Jas: no tengo cuarto

Y Marik: ¬¬

Marik: yo lo llevaré

Y entonces, Jas tomó algunas de sus cosas y subió las escaleras, aun sin saber la razon por la su padre lo trató tan bruscamente.

Marik: (tomando el hombro de Jas) no te preocupes, hablaré con el, pero de todas formas agradece a Ra que yo te llevé y no Ryou, ya me imagino lo te haria su Yami.

Jas: entonces, pudo haberme ido peor?

Marik: MUCHO peor.

Jas: xD

Subieron las escaleras hacia el piso de las habitaciones, mientras el Yami de Marik estaba curioso sobre su hijo....

Marik: Bueno, aquí estamos, puedes acomodarte pero no como en tu casa ya que si lo que dijo Yami era cierto, entonces nos tendremos que ir en una semana, no te acomodes demasiado.

Jas: Okay.

Marik: bien, dentro de poco estará la cena, que quieres?

Jas: pues.....me da igual.

Marik: hmmm, esta bien.

Mientras que con Yugi y Yami......

Yugi: Yami? Ya llegue!

Yami: hola Yugi

Yugi: y Jas? donde esta Jas? (tono preocupado)

Yami: Yugi, tranquilo que te pasa? Y por que traes un disco de duelo puesto?

Yugi: Yami, las cartas de dioses egipcios estan en peligro, igual que Jas.

Yami: y por que?

Yugi: me topé con un cazador raro y me retó a un duelo, si perdía se llevaría a Slyfer y mi brazalete, me dijo que trabajaba para un tal Lex, y que necesitaba el rompecabezas del milenio, el bracelete del milenio, las 3 cartas Egipcias, 3 magos oscuros y otras cartas mas.....pero tambien el duelo tuvo un lado bueno.

Yami: y cual es ese?

Yugi: que vencí al cazador raro en 2 turnos

Yami: ¬¬ bueno, eso es bueno que cartas salieron?

Yugi: ehhhhh......ya no me acuerdo

Yami: ¬¬

Marik y Su Yami.....

Marik: Yami, por que fuiste tan hostil con Jas, es la primera vez que esta con nosotros y mira como lo trataste.

Y Marik: es hijo del faraón

Marik: eso no es excusa Yami! Tambien tiene tu sangre! Aunque tenga los ojos de Yami sigue siendo tu hijo! Tiene mi pelo! Y se parece mucho a ti!

Y Marik: en eso tienes razon.

Marik: Yami, es nuestro hijo tambien, debemos de enseñarle lo que sabemos, sobre todo en el duelo de monstruos.

Y Marik: mañana lo llevaré al museo.

Marik: pero y si te tiene miedo?

Y Marik: ¬¬ esta bien, seré amable con el.........hmmm....MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!1

Marik: O.o

Y Marik: y tal vez, con un poco de ayuda de parte del cetro del milenio, tal vez pueda controlar su mente, obligarlo a luchar con el faraón y humillarlo! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! El mismisimo hijo del faraón vencerá al mismo faraón! MWUAHAHAHA!!!!

Marik: no si no tienes el cetro (agarando el cetro)

Y Marik: oye! Dame eso!

Marik: mmmm mmm negando

Y Marik: ¬¬ grrrrrr........

Al dia siguiente.....

Jas: zzzzzzzzz..........

-Toc toc.

Marik: Jas? jaaassss depierta (abre la puerta)

Jas: zzzzzzzzzz

Marik: O.O

Marik: oye Yami, mas vale que veas esto

Y Marik: y ahora que? O.O

Jas: mmmm.....hace frio......

Jas estaba hecho bolita y ademas habia algo que era imposible de no notar. Jas estada flotando! Estaba 1 metro arriba de su cama, y las sabanas estaban en la cama, razón por la que Jas tenia frio.

Y Marik: O.O y como lo bajamos?

Marik: no se, lo despertamos?

Y Marik: a ver, hazlo

Marik: y por que yo?

Y Marik: por que tu tuviste la idea.

Marik: ¬¬ ..............(Se para sobre la cama para asi poder alcansar a Jas:) Jas? Jaaaassss

Jas: mmmmmm

Marik: depierta! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Jas: mmmmmm....5 minutitos mas.....zzzzzz

Marik: el desayuno ya va estar.

Jas: mmmm.....ahorita voy....

Marik: (bajando de la cama) ya se despertara

Y Marik: pues mas le vale, porque dentro de 1 hora ½ me voy

Marik: Yami?

Y Marik: que...

Marik: que dijimos?

Y Marik: esta bien....pero que no tarde.

15 minutos después....

Y Marik: Jas? ya pasaron 15 minutos

Jas: mmmmmm....2 horas mas.....

Y Marik: ya levantate!

Jas: que que? Mmmm......haaaaaaaa.....ñam ñam.....que que hora es?

Y Marik: las 11:30

Jas: O.O Ra! Nunca me habia levantado tan tarde!

Y Marik: ¬¬

Jas: y quien me desperto? (se da cuenta de Yami Marik....) Ohh! O.O

Y Marik: ¬¬ (de brazos cruzados)......

Jas: (ya sentado en su cama) ehhhh.....buenos dias

Y Marik: .........

Jas: (mira el piso y se va a la cocina)

Y Marik: (pensando:) hmmm...si, es muy adorable e inocente.....

Ya que las sabanas eran blacas, el Yami pudo notar algo muy importante en la cama.....

Y Marik: pero que es esto? (tomando una de las muchas cosillas que habia) Cabellos? Que Jas tiene perdida de cabello o algo asi?.....bah! en fin.......(baja a la cocina)

En la cocina.....

Marik: buenos dias Jas, como dormiste?

Jas: (con la cabeza sobre el plato) zzzzzzzzz......

Marik: ¬¬

Y Marik: jijijijiji.....jiijiji AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jas: mmmm? Huh? Que dijo que dijo que que??

Y Marik: AJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Jas: (rascandose la cabeza) que me perdi?

Marik: ¬¬ pues nada.....

Y Marik:

Jas: tienen aire acondicionado o algo asi?

Marik: si, por que?

Jas: ¬¬ con razon tuve frio....

Marik: (pensando:) si tan solo supiera la verdadera razon de por que tuvo frio...

Todos se pusieron a desayunar, aunque Marik y su yami durmieron bien, Jas no durnio muy bien que digamos ya que tuvo frio toda la noche, y aunque si durmió bien, aun se sentia cansado (n/a: siempre me pasa a mi, duermes bien, y despiertas pero aun te sientes cansado)

Y Marik: .........mmm......y entonces Jas, que has hecho con el fanfaraon?

Jas: ehh...Yami?

Y Marik: pues quien mas? No hay otro fanfaraon en la familia......o al menos no por ahora......

Marik: ¿? A que te refieres con "no por ahora"?

Y Marik: velo de este punto, Jas es nuestro hijo pero tambien hijo del faraón, aunque sea tambien de nosotros y de Bakura, aun tiene sangre de Yami y de Yugi, entonces, como Yami desafortunadamente sigue siendo el faraón, y ahora tiene un hijo, Jas es un principe.

Jas: ¿? (pensando:) principe?

Y Marik: ....y como hijo del faraón, Jas es el candidato, el UNICO candidato para ser el proximo faraón.

Marik: es cierto.....Jas sera el proximo faraón!!!!

Y Marik: y es una GRAN coincidencia de que en una semana empieza ciudad batallas, y si no me equivoco, Este niño....

Jas: ¬¬ "este niño" tiene nombre, sabes?

Y Marik: ¬¬ uuuu...me gusta eso.....no me respeta (n/a: muchos decimos que "tener respecto" es tenerle miedo a alguien, se dice que se debe de tener miedo para que sea respetado, y como YM dice que Jas no lo respeta, entonces dice Jas no le tiene miedo....capish?)

Y Marik: Yalim, Jason, o como te llames, el fanfaraon te dijo algo sobre su pasado?

Jas: que de su pasado exactamente?

Y Marik: del antiguo Egipto?

Jas: si, tambien me dijo que TU eras uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Y Marik: ¬¬ cierto...........sabes? si aun estuvieramos en el antiguo Egipto, te podria castigar por no tenerme respeto....hijo mio.....

Jas: no te tengo miedo......y gracias a Ra que no estamos en el antiguo Egipto......

Marik: padre e hijo no respetandose......que COOL!! .

Y Marik: te dijo tambien que te podia probar de que fue faraón?

Jas: si, dijo que me iba a enseñar una piedra en donde sale el, Seto Kaiba, el rompecabezas y las imágenes de los legendarios dioses Egipcios.

Y Marik: ahá......entonces te llevare al museo para que veas esa piedra, solo el fanfaraon, Bakura y yo tenemos acceso a esa piedra....Marik, voy a necesitar el cetro del milenio.

Marik: de ninguna manera, y para que lo quieres? Para esconderlo y cuando Jas peleé con Yami, controles su mente para "por fin" obtener el poder del faraón?

Y Marik: se nota que me conoces, PERO tengo una teoria.....

Marik: ¿? Que teoria

Y Marik: todos nosotros tenemos magia y poderes propios, cierto?

Marik: cierto

Y Marik: entonces, si todos tenemos poderes, este niño tambien debe tenerlos, y existe una posiblidad de que pueda negar los poderes de los articulos del milenio, lo que significa, que si trato de controlar su mente, los poderes del chico, lo protejeran y su mente no podra ser controlada.

Marik: pero y si no puede negar los poderes?

Y Marik: entonces el poder del faraón sera mio!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jas: O.o este ta loco

Marik: ¬¬ desde que lo conosco....

Y Marik: entonces, vistete chico.

Jas: pero si ya estoy vestido!

Y Marik: ¬¬ entonces ponte ropa para ir al museo, y date prisa

Jas: ¬¬ si señor

Y Marik: ves? El chico es muy valiente, no me tiene miedo!

Marik: pues que querias, que fuera cobarde?

Y Marik: pues no sabia que esperar....

Mas tarde, Jas caminaba atrás de YM viendo con ineteres todas las cosas egipcias que habia en el lugar, veia para todos lados, pero no para en frente, YM fue a una zona sin gente, vio a los lados y magicamanete, con el cetro del milenio, hizo aparecer una puerta en la cual entró y se cerró inmediatamente. Haciendo que Jas ya que no veia hacia enfrente, chocara con "la pared"

Jas: hey! What the....¿? que diantres..?

Del otro lado....

Y Marik: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora es hora de probar una de mis teorias. Solo el poder de un articulo del milenio puede abrir la puerta, veamos si Jas puede hacerlo..........

Jas: ok, esta es una de las teorias de mi padre, quiere que YO abra la puerta para pasar, y si no puedo, me quedare aquí como es que lo se? no se xD.....ok......concentrate en abrir la puerta........

Jas cerró sus ojos y levanto la mano apuntando hacia la pared, lo unico que tenia en la mente era que tenia que abrir la puerta....sin que se diera cuanta, el símbolo del milenio aparecio en la frente de Jas, este, seguro de si

mismo caminó y atravesó la pared......

Y Marik: O.O

Jas: lo logre! nn

Y Marik: excelente, has pasado una de mis pruebas...... ¿? Que es eso?

Jas: un duelo?

Y Marik: ¬¬ dejame adivinar.......Bakura vs. Yami

YM y Jas caminaron hacia una nube roja, adentro habia 2 duelistas a punto de perder el duelo.....

Bakura: MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami, que tonto, tienes miedo verdad? aunque ya conoces mi santuario oscuro, aun sigue siendo el arma perfecta para vencerte!

Yami: eres TU quien debe tener miedo, solo te quedan 250 LP (life points) si elimino a tu santuario oscuro una vez mas, un ataque.....aun con Kuriboh y pierdes este duelo, y mira, Jas y YM ya llegaron, ahora estan presentes para ver tu derota!

Bakura: pero recuerda que en 2 turnos mas se revelaran las letras que faltan en mi destiny borrad (talba del destino) y finalmente se podra ver la palabra FINAL! Y todo sucedera en 2 turnos mas......

MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: quien crees que gane?

Yami J: Yami, no dejara que Bakura le gane.

Y Marik: ¬¬ como odio al Yami de Jas.......

Bakura: es tu turno

Yami: 100

Bakura: 250

Yami: esta bien, convoco a Kuriboh en modo de ataque!

Y Marik: en modo de ataque?

Bakura: estas loco? Esa bola de pelo solo tiene 300 puntos de ataque!

Yami: exactamente, y necesitas sacrificar monstruos para mantener tu santuario oscuro, asi que no podras atacar a Kuriboh.

Bakura: pero si pudiera.....perderias este duelo!

Yami: cierto, pero de todas formas, sigue siendo mi turno, ahora activo copycat, esta carta me permite copiar una de las cartas que hay en el campo, copycat copia a Kuriboh!

Kuriboh: huh?

Kuriboh 2: huh?

Yami: activo ahora las cartas de tu perdicion.... Poder reunido y exilio de los malvados!

Bakura: activate, mystical space typhoon!

Yami: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: entonces terminare mi turno poniendo estas 2 boca abajo.....

Bakura: destiny board revela la 4º letra!

Destiny Board: F-I-N-A

Yami: una letra mas....

Bakura: exacto.... Ahora convoco a sangan! En modo de ataque! (1000/ 600) ataca a la estupida bola de pelos!

Kuriboh: KURI!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: activate carta boca abajo! Circulo de tortura! Ahora tu monstruo no puede ni atacar, ni defender, y menos sacrificar! Lo cual hace que tu santuario oscuro desaparezca!!!!

Bakura: NNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: SIIII!!!!!!! Es mi turno, ahora activo fisura! Adios sangan, ahora, mystical space typhoon sobre tu santuario oscuro, y activo disappear, adios del juego santuario!

Bakura: no puede ser!!!!

Yami: ya ves que si! Un duelista no ataca si esta en una situación asi!! y aun sin una carta de dios egipcio.......sufriras una derrota humillante.....Kuriboh ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: ¬¬ y a esto llaman ataque directo? Ni me esta haciendo nada –Kuriboh solo rasgunño los pantalones de Bakura...

Yami: nn 100

Bakura: ¬¬ 0 000

Y Marik: nn que bonita derrota!

Bakura: callate!

Jas: nn

Yami: nn si verdad? Jas! como estas? Este te ha tratado bien?

Y Marik: ¬¬ "este" tiene nombre, "faraón"

Jas: si.aunque solo he estado con el un dia pero bueno...........que esperabas?

Yami: que tratara de controlar tu mente usando su cetro del milenio para que tengamos un duelo, y si ganas mi poder seria para el.

Y Marik: OoO COMO LO SUPISTE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: nn te conozco

Y Marik: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ pero de todas maneras no pude, ya que Marik me quito el cetro del milenio.....

Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! DOMINADO POR SU HIKARI!!!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: ¬¬ y que, a ti tambien te domina el tuyo........

Bakura: (se sonroja)

Y Marik / Yami: nn jijijijijij........ijijijijiji JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: CALLENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jas: (le sale una gotita)

Yami: ¬¬ que gruñon.......entonces...en que iba???

Bakura / Y Marik: (caida estilo anime)

Yami: a si.....Jas te acuerdas que te dije que te podia probar que fui faraón?

Jas: ahá

Yami: bueno, aquí esta la prueba (presiona un boton, de donde sale la clasica lapida en que Yami y Seto estaban peleando....

Jas: O.O eres tu!

Yami: ¬¬ apoco.....si no me dices no me doy cuenta........

Y Marik/ Bakura: ijijijijijijijijiji.......

Yami: hasta arriba puedes ver que esta una imagen del rompecabezas del milenio junto con las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios (y saca las 3 de su baraja)

Justo cuando Jas iba a agarrar las cartas, Y Marik llega y las toma primero.

Y Marik: . AL FIN LAS 3 CARTAS DE DIOSES EGIPCIOS SON MIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: ¬¬ en serio? (levanta su mano y las 3 cartas mágicamente vuelven a la mano del faraón)

Y Marik/Bakura/Jas: O.O

Yami: ahora si (le da las cartas a Jas)

Jas: . que coool! Tengo las 3 cartas mas poderosas en todo el duelo de monstruos en mis manos!

Yami: y dentro de poco seran tuyas

Jas: O.O en serio?

Yami: sip y como en menos de un dia ya tienes 15 años sera en verdad rapido

Bakura: ¬¬ bla bla bla......cuando nos vamos a ir?

Yami: pues ya dentro de 4 dias......alguien tiene un plan para ir hasta ayá?

-.................

Yami: ¬¬ por que no me sorprendo

Todos: nn

Yami: ¬¬

Jas: AH! cae de rodillas AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: y ahora??

Bakura: n.n esta poseido!

Yami: que tienes?

Jas: que.....es......esto??

Jas repentinamente no sabia que le pasaba, estaba viendo visiones.......pero lo que no sabia......esque estaba viendo el futuro.....su destino........y ahora se estaba viendo a si mismo como estaba en ese preciso momento.....

__

_Yami: que tienes??_

_Y Marik: esta psicopata......_

_Bakura: . esta poseido!!!!_

_==========_

Yami: ehhhh......Jas?? que tienes??

Y Marik: esta psicopata......

Bakura: . esta poseido!

Jas: que??

_Bakura: que de que?_

_Y Marik: ¬¬ como que que de que....._

_Yami: Jas que tienes, dime!_

==========

Bakura: que de que?

Y Marik: ¬¬ como que que de que....

Yami: Jas, que tienes, dime!

Jas: es esto una premonicion??

Yami: O.o premonicion?

Bakura: no estara......viendo el futuro?

Y Marik: como cress?

Yami: pues si es posible....

_Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, evacuate inmediatly...... (Alerta de Intruso, Alerta de Intruso, evaquen inmediatamente.....)_

Bakura: cierren puertas de emergencia!  
  
-SLAM!

Y Marik: y ahora que?

Yami: ........Yugi.....

Bakura: que?

Yami: Yugi me dijo que un cazador raro lo interceptó y lo reto a un duelo, que queria las cartas egipcias, los articulos del milenio otras cartas raras pero sobre todo.....queria a Jas...

Bakura: que que queria?

Jas: a mi.....levantandose lentamente me quieren a mi.....

Y Marik: y para que?

Jas: no se.....pero no me quedare aquí para averiguarlo.....

Bakura: y...que cress que estas haciendo??

Jas se dirijió a una pared a la cual de dio un fuerte puñetazo, ante esto una puerta secreta se abrio en donde estaban montones de armas....

Yami: OO

Y Marik: que diablos?

Bakura: COMO SABIAS DE ESE LUGAR!?

Jas: cargando una escopeta (n/a: y como es que sabe cargar un arma?) pues, ahorita......

Bakura: QUE? AHORITA QUE!?

Jas: te estaba viendo a ti.......abrir esto.....

Yami: que?

Bakura: GGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: pero que?

Jas/Yami: sera posible?

Bakura: UoU yo creo que si....

-BBBOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: que es lo que quieren?!

Jas: tomando una mochila a mi.....

Yami: y para que?

Jas: no se exactamente.....

Bakura: ¬¬ y según tu.....ves el futuro......

Jas: para.....entregarme....a.......su jefe?

Y Marik: al jefe?

Bakura: como va a saber que eres hijo de nosotros 3, ademas! lo que el quiere es despedirnos a los 3!

Yami: y para que te quiere a ti?

Jas: no es el jefe de ustedes, es otro.....y que, se van a quedar ahí parados? O me van a ayudar a escapar?

Bakura: hace mucho que no hago esto........

Mas tarde dirijiendose a la salida....

Bakura: jejejejeje......que empieze la masacre.......

Y Marik: viendo la bazooka que tenia en sus brazos parece que si podre usar este bebé después de todo....

Jas: volteando ligeramente no maten a nadie......

Bakura: me hablas a mi?

Jas: ¬¬ si......a ti......

Bakura: GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Y Marik: ¬¬ la juventud de ahora....ya no respetan a sus padres.....

Yami: aguantandose la risa

Jas: pensando sus padres.... Aahh.....extraño a mi madre.....cielos, cuando estaba con Molly queria un padre, ahora lo tengo....pero no tengo 1.....tengo 6! Y lo malo ahora......es que........no tengo madre......

UoU por que es asi la vida?

Yami: con armas hasta en sus piernas Showtime.......

Y Marik: con un cigarro en la boca y vestido como rambo.... (n/a: imaginselo....)

Bakura: vestido con ropa militar, cargado de armas e igualmente con un cigarro en la boca

Jas: que no saben que fumar es malo para la salud?

Bakura: quitandose el cigarro de la boca madita sea.... viendo a Marik que este niño nos va a dar ordenes siempre?

Marik: UoU es nuestro hijo, tiene habilidad de ser lider como Yami......

Bakura: espero que tenga algo de mi......

Marik: tiene tu pelo.....hasta el gallo que NUNCA se te ha bajado.... apuntando hacia el gallo

Bakura: bueno, espero que herede algo mas de mi, ademas de eso....

Jas: pues llego la hora de averiguarlo......

TO BE CONTINUED.............


End file.
